The Fullmetal Fellowship
by TheAnimeEvnstr
Summary: Ed is left alone in Middle Earth with only the remaining Fellowship around him. They make it to Rohan, but what now? And how can he help with the looming battle? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Brother, are you sure about this?" Alphonse Elric asked cautiously, eyeing his brother carefully. His voice was hollow and muffled at the same time due to his suit of armor. He carried a dummy over to the circle he brother was drawing. "It can't be that safe or sure if you're using a transmutation circle.

"Of course it's safe!" said Edward Elric, hiding his uneasiness from his younger brother. "We need to do this to get the Philosopher's Stone. It's the only way to get us back to normal." He stood up, brushing chalk dust from his metallic right hand. The circle was a mix of triangles and circles intertwined with numbers and other such symbols. "I'm just using the circle as a precaution. I've never tried to bring someone to me."

"Are you sure that Nicholas Flamel is real? He was just in a book you read- not to mention it was about magic." Al and his brother Ed were both Alchemists, Ed certified by the state. Alchemy was a science and very few studiers believed that magic was a real thing.

"But Al, he was also an alchemist. One of the only ones to ever create the Philosopher's Stone! We speak to him, we make it, and everything will be back to the way it was before."

"Except mother…" whimpered Al. Both stood in silence, remembering the day they tried to bring their mother back to life. It was a process that went terribly wrong, leaving both 'handicapped' in one form or another, scared for life in a way. Ed was the first to recover.

"We have to try and get on Al," he said. "So, let's go."

Both brothers bent down slowly, positioning their hands over the circle drawn before them. Touching it, light emanated from the chalk lines that signaled a reaction taking place. Ed inhaled sharply; surprised his alchemy was truly working for the better. They held on, a pulling at their navel gave them the feeling of actually moving. Ed knew they couldn't be moving- that would go above and beyond any amount of alchemy he ever knew.

"Al? Are you still with me?" he called above the wind that had now begun.

"Brother? I can hardly hear you!" the armor called back.

"Al, hold on! Just hol-" Ed had started to repeat himself, but something like a large weight set itself on him. The world around him went black and he felt nothing.

"Brother!" shouted Al, watching as his brother fall flat onto his chest, knees slipping from beneath him, his eyes closed and blonde hair flying back showing closed eyes. He tried to reach over to Ed, but something felt as though his hands were plastered to the floor. He just stayed down and kept tabs on Ed's form.

The wind stopped suddenly, dropping the duo onto a hard, cold stone floor. Al clanked as he hit, his brother thumping heavily as though dead weight.

"Brother," he said, crawling over to him. His armor scratched the ground, but Al hardly noticed. He lifted his head at the sound of a cough. Surrounding them were what appeared to be men having a meeting of sorts. In one chair sat what appeared to be a little boy, and standing before them was a man with light brown hair and a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Who are you? Why and how have you invaded my council?" asked a booming voice of authority. Al turned around to face a tall man, with long brown hair and wearing a long robe and headband. Upon closer inspection, more then half of the men around him were in the same type of attire.

"I'm Alphonse Elric. This is my older brother, Edward. Please," he said, voice pleading, "help my brother. I don't know what happened. He just passed out and I couldn't help him. Please."

The man considered, then nodded off to the side. Two others came forward and lifted his brother from the ground. His red cloak fell back and his sleeves pulled up, revealing his metal right arm. The leader, or so he seemed, raised his eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing. "I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Alphonse Elric."

"Where is Rivendell? In America?" he was lost, having never heard of such a place in his short eleven years of life.

"Middle Earth." Elrond moved off, and Al stood and followed. The rest of the council seemed lost for a moment, and then dispersed off, grumbling at the sudden change of events. "I will help your brother in what ways I can, but you must do something in return for me."

"Like what, sir?" Al was ready to do anything for Ed, as he had for him.

"You must go on a quest."

"A quest, sir?"

"You both must help Frodo destroy the Ring of Power." He turned back to face Al, no emotion shown on his armor. "You may remove that here, you are safe."

"I could, but there would be nothing to show you. It is the price I pay for walking were mortals are forbidden," Al responded, more hollow then usual. "What is this Ring of power?"

"I will explain after I have dealt with Edward." Elrond walked into a room, and let Al outside, alone and worried for Ed… yet again.

Edward Elric awoke slowly from a deep sleep. Beneath himself he could feel soft (almost silken) sheets on top of a feather mattress. He opened his eyes to reveal a bright sunlight filled room from what appeared to be medieval times. Stonewalls were covered in ivory vines, mixed together with cracks and dents. He looked at his arm and saw the automail was visible, as he was wearing no shirt. Looking under the covers he saw the only thing he did wear were his boxers. Sighing heavily, he fell back onto the pillows. The door across the room opened and Ed pulled himself back up again.

A man stepped into the room, tall with shoulder length hair, like his own locks but brown instead of blonde. He carried a tray holding a bowl filled with liquid and a pile of white washcloths.

"Oh, you are awake. Good, your brother has been asking for you," he said, coming over to sit beside him.

"Al? He's alright?" exclaimed Ed, sitting up, but the man pushed him back down.

"Lie still. He is fine, as far as we can tell." He dipped a cloth into the water and tried to dab Ed's forehead, but reaching out with his right arm, he held the man off.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's my brother? I want to see him, now." He was faltering, but his metal arm held strong. The man was surprised, but did not resist him.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You are in Rivendell, Edward Elric, state alchemist."

"How do you-"

"Your brother was very worried and willing to share any helpful information. Alphonse is well, waiting just outside for you to wake."

Ed had questions burning his brain, but asked the easiest to understand first. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days, almost."

"Two days? How the hell did that happen?" He became upset that he was gone that long from this world, wherever it was.

"It seemed you were drained of energy when you came here. But it is nothing to worry yourself over, you are fine." Aragorn stood and walked to the door. "I will tell your brother he may come in?"

"Yes."

The man nodded, and exited the room, Al walking in almost instantly, being followed by what appeared to be a young boy with curly brown hair

"Hey Alphonse. You miss me?"

"Brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I know it was rushed, but I have that way about me at a stories beginning, something I don't think I can help.

Not everyone will know of their alchemy yet. Really, only Elrond and Aragorn. Aragorn and another know of Ed's body parts. Others will find out later.

Sorry about the odd cut off point. My computer was being weird and it was my first post on the site. I'm going to restart from the end. Just to make sense.

"Hey Alphonse. You miss me?"

"Brother!" Al stood next to the bed, towering over Ed. The smaller moved towards the window, but stayed semi close to Al. "I didn't know what had happened to you. I was worried."

"Meh, you don't have to be. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, a dog of the military. A little energy drain won't keep me down for long." He flexed his automail arm and looked at the young boy. "Who are you?" He jumped and turned to Ed.

"Brother, this is Frodo Baggins. Frodo, this is my older brother Edward."

"Hello. I hope you are feeling better. We do leave in the morning, and if you are to come with us-"

"What? Where are you going?" He turned to Al. "What is he talking about?"

"We landed here in Rivendell, though I'm not sure how it happened, and you had passed out. I didn't know what to do, and all these people were watching us…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "One of the men, Elrond, came forward. He offered to help, but then asked for out helping Frodo in return. I agreed." Ed felt his eyes widen and mouth gape. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't perform alch-"

"It's alright Al," said Ed hastily, pulling himself together. He turned back to Frodo. "What do you have to do?"

He hesitated, but then spoke. "We have to destroy the Ring of Power. The eleven of us must travel to Mordor and throw the Ring into the Mountain of Fire."

"So it's a group project…" Ed mulled over this, deciding since there was no choice, he might as well try to weasel out of going. "Why not just melt it or something equally permanent?" he asked. Bringing up fire, reminded him of Mustang, and a giddy feeling rose up at the thought of him freaking out that his best alchemist is missing.

"It cannot be destroyed like that. There is something protecting it, stopping any sort of weapon or material from destroying it save the lava that formed it." Frodo seemed to shy away after catching sight of Ed's metal limbs. Ed watched the creature's face grow paler at the glint he spotted.

"What are you?" He noticed the large, shoeless feet and pointy ears poking through his hair.

"A Hobbit, sir. We are a small race, pleasuring in ale and pipeweed. I am now just off of four feet in height."

"How old are you?" He had assumed he was young, but now knowing of the entire race growing small, he had to question it.

"20, sir." (A/N: I was not sure how old Frodo was, and I'm also basing it off the movie. Sorry!)

Ed grew wide-eyed at this revelation. He himself was 13 and only just off of four feet. He hoped there were no other Hobbit things on the journey to Mordor. "How many of you are going with us?"

"Myself and three others- Samwise, Merry and Pippin." Ed groaned inwardly. Of course, they were going to be his height and older. It was almost as bad as Al being about three feet taller. "Why is your arm and leg metal, Edward?"

"Ed please, Frodo. And…" he hesitated," I made a mistake. A long time ago. That's why Al's in the armor too." They both grew silent.

"I am sorry for asking."

"It's not your fault. Just your curiosity, and that's fine by me."

They all stood about in silence before Frodo broke in. "I think I should go now. We leave early and I should get ready."

"Sure. See you, Frodo." He walked to the door. "Hey," Ed called. "Um… don't mention my arm and leg. To anyone. If they know already, they know. Ok?"

Frodo nodded and left the room. Ed turned to Al. "So, no Nicholas Flamel?"

"Sorry brother. But now we have to go to this place… it even sounds evil. This won't be good."

"You got that right. It sounds like it'll take a while too." He placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling drowsily. "Can you make sure all my stuff is here, Al? I feel so tired…" his eyes began to droop.

"Sure brother." He moved to check the pile of clothing that belonged to Ed. _Red cloak… black undershirt… black jacket… gloves… crap_, thought Al. His brother's state alchemist pocket watch was missing. He turned to look and saw that Ed was fast asleep, snoring deeply. He moved as quietly as possible from the room and then moved quickly down the hall.

"Frodo!" he called, reaching the small, retreating figure.

"Yes, Al?" he asked, turning to face the tall suit of clanking armor.

"Have any of your friends been inside Ed's room?"

"I don't think so… why?"

"Ed's pocket watch is missing," he explained. "It's his, well… job where we come from. It gives his position and lets people know who he is." If he lost it, Ed would more then likely loose his certification, losing any chance they may get to return to normal.

"We can always check. Come on," said Frodo. The two moved through the halls out to the main garden area. Out in the middle stood two Hobbits, about Frodo's size. They appeared to be studying something intently between them. Al and Frodo moved closer.

"No Pippin, it goes that way," said the taller one.

"But Merry, I'm sure it opens like this…" replied the smaller one.

"Merry? Pippin? What have you got there?" asked Frodo walking to them, Al beside him. The jumped and turned to face them, hiding their hands.

"Nothing Frodo. And how are you? Ready for tomorrow?"

"Better prepared then you appear to be. If you become spooked just because I say something to you, just imagine the creatures you'll face and the reactions you'll have."

"Excuse me," broke in Al. The two jumped yet again and stared at the talking hunk of metal. "Have you seen a pocket watch? It belongs to my brother."

"Pocket watch?" Merry answered. He seemed to hesitate before answering again. "Oh, you must mean this." He pulled out Ed's state pocket watch. "Yes, we found it outside one of the windows. We didn't know who it belonged too." He handed it to Al. "Here we are… back to its owner. Happy we could help."

Al nodded in thanks and returned to Ed's room. Frodo gave the duo a disapproving look and turned away.

"Merry, why do you think the watch thing was so important?" asked Pippin. "It didn't even open, let alone do anything else."

"I'm not sure Pippin, but we will find out. He is coming with us," said Merry with a determined look in his eye.

The next day Ed woke to the early morning sunshine. Normally he would continue to sleep, but someone had roused him in an unorthodox manner.

"What did you say, Alphonse?" He glared at his brother beside him.

"I said 'Wake up, shrimp'."

"You'd better take that back NOW you tin can. I can release you like that," he growled, snapping his fingers. The chair Al was leaning against turned into a cushion and he lost his balance.

"C'mon brother, wake up. We have to leave soon."

"Yeah, I remember. Just let me get my…" he looked at the foot of the bed to find his clothes already waiting. He smiled at Al. "Thanks." Al nodded.

After Ed put on his clothes, he stood unsteadily from the bed. His left foot slid across the floor, but he quickly regained his balance.

"Dammed automail," he grumbled.

"Are you alright brother?" Al asked quickly, sounding worried. Ed smiled.

"I'm fine. You know it takes more then a little slip to make me lose it." He pulled on his white gloves and adjusted his red robe. Carefully, Al picked up the state pocket as they exited the room. Ed braided his hair tightly, thinking over what they had just gotten themselves into.

Five minutes later, the entirety of the group was assembled at the gates to Rivendell. Ed stared open mouthed at the landscape, having no previous knowledge or visual aid of the area. The brothers stood off to one side of the Fellowship. Next to them stood Boromir of Gondor, then Gandalf the Gray ("Wizard? Magic's just an illusion!" said Ed quietly.), and Aragorn. In the front stood Legolas Greenleaf ("An elf! Are those really real?"), a dwarf named Gimli (I'm dwarf height!" grumbled Ed), and the four Hobbits. Elrond stood before them.

"…No oath nor bond lay upon you to go further then you will. May the blessings of Elves, and Men and all free folk go with you." He declared, looking at each person standing before him. His eyes lingered on Aragorn, Frodo, and Ed and Al. He seemed to give them all a silent blessing. Ed did not feel there was anyone to bless them, so he turned away and dove into other thoughts. _Will alchemy still work here?_ He asked himself suddenly. He would have no other defense if not.

One by one, the eleven exited the gates, Frodo first with the rest single file afterwards. Ed and Al were second to last, Aragorn the only behind them. He shared a moment with one of the female elves in the small assembly. Ed caught this.

"Who is she?" he asked as they walked. "The one you were saying a silent goodbye to."

"She is… very special to me," he answered, voice hardly above a whisper. "How is your arm and leg? You look as though you are limping."

"I am. I've never been off my feet that long since the automail went on. It's what my metal is called," he explained at Aragorn's lost look at the word "automail". "Since I was off my feet for two days, my balance is a little off. I'll get better."

Aragorn nodded and stood beside him and Al as the group walked along silently through the rural lands before them.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for what felt like forever to Ed. The group moved slowly, the wizard in the lead gathering his bearings as they went, seemingly unsure of their direction.

"Brother, are you tired?" Al asked softly a few days into the journey. Their nights had been short, due to Ed's inability to fall asleep quickly or waking up in the middle of the night.

"I'm fine Al, I'll make it." He turned to his brother and looked up at him. "It takes a lot to knock me down. If I can fight Roy, I can deal with a little lost sleep." He lowered his voice and watched the others ahead of them, and Aragorn behind. "Don't worry about me. I just need the extra precaution when I sleep."

Al nodded in understanding. Hiding the automail was becoming harder for Ed, especially with the two Hobbit's Merry and Pippin always on his tail. It was as though they knew there was something different about Ed, and they were searching for it. Ed always moved far from the others at night, Al sleeping between them so no one could sneak up on the unsuspecting alchemist.

The weary travelers stopped for the night, Ed able to feel every bolt and screw in his clanking automail limbs. He slumped down beside the others while the Elf and two men made up the fire. He wanted to help them, but feared revealing his alchemy- if it even worked. He rubbed his right shoulder as the flames roared silently in the fire circle.

"Tomorrow we head for the Misty Mountains," said the wizard Gandalf, his pipe lit and smoke unfurling. "If we are fortunate, we can make it through the mountains without notice or trouble. From there we make our way to Lothlorien."

"Gandalf, how do you know the way is not blocked?" asked Aragorn, a look of worry and what could only be defined as fear visible on his face. "What other way can we get through them?"

"We could take the Gap of Rohan. Walk the road leading to Minas Tirith, and make our way to Mordor from there," inserted the other man, Boromir. Ed and Al both felt uncomfortable around him. Neither brother could place it.

"We could go through the mines!" said the dwarf Gimli. Ed found him rather amusing- an old man almost, but energetic. Almost as he was before he dabbled in alchemy.

"We will take that road if and when we come to face it," Gandalf grumbled loudly. "Let us rest, tomorrow we will continue."

Ed moved away from the others as they settled and set up his blankets beside a tree and plopped himself down and watched the dark sky. Al sat next to him and watched as well.

"Why don't you both come over with us? We do not bite," said Aragorn, coming up on them. "It would be a change from your usual routine, and deepen all of our sleep."

"I would but… I don't trust you little Hobbit friends there. They keep trying catch me with my sleeve up. If you catch my drift…"

"You wish to tell no one of your limbs? And what of your abilities? They cannot stay silent for long, for the journey is that of perilous nature. You will need to defend yourself."

"I will," said Ed. "But I don't want the others to know about my 'abilities'. Only Frodo and you know about my arm and leg, right?"

"To my knowledge, that is all." Aragorn stood and looked down at Ed and Al. "Will you come over? I will make sure the Hobbit's do not bother you."

Ed considered this proposition. It would mean joining ranks with his other journeymen. Almost as though he was back home at headquarters studying further into his alchemy. It would mean opening himself up and letting in the barrage of questions and insinuations they would apply to him.

"Sure." Ed stood, gathered his supplies, and he and Al followed the man over to the camp.

The next camp they made was in the afternoon, on the shelter of a natural rock formation, just at the base of the mountain range before them. They would need to pass between them to continue on their way. Ed sat on a rock jetting out above the others. Gandalf and Gimli discussed how to continue moving (it was either move straight through or goes into some mines below), Legolas close behind, observing their surroundings. Aragorn sat and watched Boromir try to teach Merry and Pippin sword skills, while Sam and Frodo looked on from above them.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn called to the Hobbits.

Ed smiled slightly, memories of his mother strangely plaguing him. How she would enjoy the alchemy the brothers did, making models from dirt and flowers from grain. How it would amaze her, and she would tell them how they were their father's sons.

"What do you remember of mom?" asked Ed suddenly. His brother turned to him.

"What? Oh… I remember her voice, and what she looked like," Al answered. "But other then that…" his voice faded into mere echoes in the hallow armor he wore. Ed sighed and looked away, ashamed of what he had turned his brother into. Shots interrupted his thinking.

"Crebain, from Dunland!" shouted Legolas.

"Hide!" called Aragorn quickly, and the camp scattered. Ed ran forward to the fire, helping Sam to put it out. When the Hobbit's back was turned, Ed tried conducting simple alchemy- making water. It succeeded, causing Ed to smirk slightly.

They all moved quickly and hid beneath the rocks and under bushes and brambles. Al was the hardest to cover, but Ed resolved it by throwing a dark colored blanket over the metal to stop it from glinting. They were all silent as the crow-like birds flew overhead. After what felt like strained hours, the sky cleared and the "caw"-ing ceased. All moved began as the Fellowship pulled themselves back into view.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," said Gandalf, pointing to the mountains in the distance.

The Fellowship moved up the Misty Mountains, the fresh white snow blinding them and the cold numbing them to the core. Ed continued to have problems moving his metal limbs, and would stop continuously to move them separately to get them working again. Al stood behind his brother, ready to catch him if his leg went out and he fell. Aragorn stood in front of them, carefully watching the rest of the group, knowing the brothers would take care of each other, but always glancing back with worry.

"Frodo!" called Aragorn, rushing forward. Ed looked up from his leg just in time to see the Hobbit roll down the steep slope. Aragorn sat him up, and he seemed in good shape. He didn't move for a moment, until Boromir reached down for something. Ed saw it was the Ring, the evil one they had to destroy.

"Boromir," said Aragorn. The other man did not move, but appeared to be enthralled by the gold's shine.

"'Tis such a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing… over so little a thing," the man cooed softly. He reached out for the Ring slowly, and Ed reacted. He clapped silently and touched the ground. The snow beneath Boromir's foot melted away and he stumbled just as Aragorn reprimanded him.

"Boromir!" The other man looked up. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

The man stuttered slightly. "As you wish," he said lightly. Handing over the necklace, he played lightly with the Hobbit's curly hair. "I care not."

Ed watched the man walk, and the company moved forward again, and felt the strong urge to hit him. Resisting, the brothers kept up pace, Ed constantly having to fix his leg.

The pass ahead was caught in a blizzard. The snowflakes pelted down against the travelers like hail to a road. Al stood in the far back, walking mostly tall and unaffected. Ed was also lucky, due to his height, and was blocked by some of the blowing wind by the rest in front of him. The elf walked gracefully across the snow as though it was not there. They all stopped suddenly, Ed running into the back of Bill the Pony before him.

"Gah! Damn pony," Ed growled.

There is a fell voice on the air!" Legolas called out.

"It's Saruman!" shouted Gandalf.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" shouted Aragorn, holding Frodo and Sam close to him in the growing gusts.

Conversation was lost on Ed, the wind clogging his ears and making it impossible to hear. A crash resounded above him, and he looked up just in time to watch snow come down upon his head. Quickly, he clapped his hands, melting the snow as it hit. The top slush still lay upon him, and he quickly dried himself and pushed what was left away. The others were already taking a poll on how to keep moving.

"We should make for the Gap of Rohan, and take the west road to my city!" called Boromir.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard!"

"Let the Ringbearer decide," stated Gandalf. Frodo froze and looked at him.

"If we stay here, it will be the death of the half-lings!" shouted Boromir, clutching Merry and Pippin close.

_Don't you dare…_thought Ed angrily. He seemed to have ulterior motives for wanting to leave the mountaintop

"We will go through the mines," said Frodo.

_Damn it_.

"Then we make for the mines," Gandalf said quietly, his words almost lost in the wind. The Fellowship turned around and made their way back down the mountain.

"Ed? Can I ask you something?"

Ed turned to see Frodo following him from the snowdrifts. He looked so small, and pale, in the pure white of the snow, Ed felt sorry for him. The poor guy had to carry this forsaken piece of jewelry into what was said to be Hell on Earth. Ed couldn't imagine a harsher fate… though being a military dog was almost a close second.

"What is it?"

"How do you do what do you?" he asked breathlessly. Ed raised his eyebrow, lost at that single sentence alone. "I mean, how did you make water? And melt the snow, both times, beneath Boromir and on the mountaintop?" His voice was eager.

"How do you know that? I made sure no one saw…"

"I didn't mean to, I just looked over and saw… light. Then things changed. What happened?"

"You know magic, right?" Frodo nodded. "What I do is alchemy. It's kind of like magic, but a little different at the same time."

"Like how?"

"Well, I can't make things just appear out of nowhere, I need something to change first. Like so," he said. He turned. "Hey, Al! Come here!"

"Yes, brother?"

"Stand behind me, I'm showing Frodo here a little alchemy, and no one else can see." He carefully checked the area around him, looking for anyone that could have a bird's eye view of his work, and removed his right glove. Quietly, he clapped his hands, dragging his left hand over his automail. The metal grew longer into the form of a blade, glinting in the sunshine from above. Ed retracted the blade and looked at Frodo. The Hobbit's eyes were wide, his mouth agape. "Keep it quiet, please."

"Of course. But if you ever need to use it…" Frodo said, dragging out his sentence.

"Let's hope it never comes down to that," Al said simply. Ed nodded in agreement.

"Come along we are close. Let us at least make it into the mines by nightfall," called Gandalf, leading under a mountain overhang, the crag left over the path looking precarious and ready to fall. "Frodo, come and help an old man!"

Frodo left the brothers, and Ed took his chance. Moving quickly, he met stride with Boromir. He turned to look at the young boy. "Yes, Edward? Can I help you with anything?"

"Stay away from Frodo."

"Excuse me?" he sounded almost offended, but also slightly amused. A small smirk hinted on his face.

"Stop trying to take the Ring from him. Just back away." He bored into Boromir's eyes. "If you don't… I may have to do something I may regret."

Boromir leaned in. His eyes were filled with fire, making the alchemist step back. "Empty threats, little man. You will do nothing. To anyone." He turned away. "You don't even carry a weapon."

"Oh, don't I?" Ed said, readying to clap his hands. Equations spun around and around his brain, all designed to alter the structure of any object.

"Brother, no. Don't," said Al, placing his hand on Ed's shoulder. He froze, pulling his hands apart. The man laughed and muttered something about "small people". Before he could turn away completely, Ed rammed his right fist into his face. The man went down hard, his shield clattering and clutching his nose. The entire company turned.

"Anymore height comments?"

"Edward!" called Aragorn. Ed winced and turned. He just shook his head at the young alchemist. "Control your temper. You cannot blow up at your allies."

"He called me short. I even hit the military head… when he's not watching." Aragorn gave him a strange glance at the mention of a military.

"And your sleeping," whispered Al. Unfortunately, every sound carries inside empty metal. Ed brought his left leg up and kicked Al's breastplate. It shuddered, causing Ed to stop breathing, but thankfully stayed in place. He breathed again, happy not to explain things just yet.

Without comment, but inquisitive glares from Merry, the rest of the men moved into the shade of the mountain wall, where Gandalf already stood attempting to open the secret door. Ed wish to take at opening it, but decided instead to take out his pocket watch and play with it. Popping it open and clapping it shut was claming. He sat beside the lake water's edge and stared at the nothing about him.

"How did you do that?" asked Pippin, coming up beside him.

"Do what?"

"Open the thing! Merry and I tried to back at Rivendell, but couldn't-"

"Pippin!" Merry called angrily. Pippin bowed his head slightly, and moved off to join his friend.

"How did they…? Al!"

"Yes, brother?"

"Did they have my watch?" Ed would have never made it past the gates of Rivendell if the pair had opened it. He had inscribed important things to remember on the inside, in English no less. _I should have used German._ The cover held his second name from the King, the alchemist motto (which only he took to heart in his opinion), and ever-painful dates. _Mother…Al…_

A creaking sound turned Ed's head, saving his brother from answering. The stone doors had opened to reveal a dark tunnel with waning light from the moon.

The Fellowship entered slowly, the Hobbits at the back. Ed stood between them and the men; Al's hollow clanking echoing in the emptiness. The darkness sent Ed into his store of memories.

_Nina… the night she was killed, the dark ally… Dr. Marco and Scar in the tunnel…_ He had never been claustrophobic before, but began to feel its effects.

"This is no mine… it's a tomb," said Boromir solemnly. Scraping sounds could be heard in the shadows, and the meager moonlight revealed decaying copses. Ed felt bile rise in his throat and he turned from the sight. But there was no refuge. They were everywhere. Legolas pulled an arrow from one of the skeletons.

"Goblins," he said sharply.

A splash and screams made Ed and Al's heads turn. The Hobbits had moved from the tunnel and sat at the surrounding lake's edge. Ed found this odd and moved forward with Aragorn and Boromir at his heels.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called. The young Hobbit had been raised head over feet by an octopus-looking, black and blue lake beast. Ed stood on the edge of the lapping black water, but made no move to help. He had no choice. Revealing his alchemy now could mean total abandonment and Ed didn't want that.

"_Why are you thinking like that? No one ever abandoned you back home, why would they start now?"_ he asked himself, watching the men save Frodo and rush back inside. He followed dutifully. The door fell in and the company had no choice to continue into the darkness. Gandalf tapped his staff and a glow emitted from the crystal on top, but Ed was too busy thinking to notice. _"They believe in magic, not alchemy. The idea of even trying to explain it might get me burned at the stake or something."_

"_Burned at the stake?"_ he yelled at himself._ "Where are you? These people believe in magic! Alchemy is almost the same thing._

"_Not yet, just not yet… why the hell am I arguing with myself?"_

Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope next time is sooner, but I can never guarantee.


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness deepened behind Ed and Al, who were at the back, their metal clanking becoming louder as the tunnels widened. The four days dragged on and on. Ed decided if he didn't leave the mines soon, he would insane with fear, doubt, worry and memories. Somehow, the shadows made him think of death. Mother… Al… Nina. Even his own scrapes from years past came up to the surface.

"Brother, what are you thinking about?"

"Death," he said before he could stop himself.

"Why?"

"Damn it… Al, I don't mean- I mean- It's nothing. Just stupid things floating around my mind. Ignore me." The older Elric could not look at his brother's metal, emotionless face. It hurt him all the time, but now even worse for some reason.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or silver, but mithril," said Gandalf. He held his lit staff out over the crevice beside them, and the light glinted and glittered off the silver veins running through the rocks and walls below. Ed inhaled sharply, wondering what type of alchemy he could conduct with the materials.

"It's very beautiful," commented Al.

"Yes, it is. Bilbo had a mithril shirt, given to him by Thorin."

"Oh!" exclaimed the dwarf. "That was a kingly gift!"

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth is greater then that of the Shire."

At those words, Frodo lifted his face slightly and seemed surprised by the news.

They stopped for what they believed to be the night later on. Ed and Al tried to stay as far as possible from the others while not straying from the group's protection. Ed settled down to sleep and Al stayed by his side, bowing his head.

Fitfully, his dreams haunted him. Chimera's and blurred faces wove in and out of his vision. Mustang's emotionless voice echoed in his ears, mocking him endlessly and his mother's face filled his eyes. Her voice wiped away Mustang, soothing him, waking him from sleep.

His eyes opened to a dark figure standing over him and tugging at his coat.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" he shouted ripping his arm back. The tear of fabric and his scream woke the others. Al jumped and grabbed the retreating figure. Aragorn came forward to help and Gandalf illuminated the scene. Al held Merry in his metal arms, who held part of Ed's sleeve in his own grasp. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas has all drawn their weapons and aimed them at the sounds. Ed was sitting on the hard ground, his automail glinting in the light.

"Shit," he whispered quietly. He sat, exposed to the others. "I can explain-"

"What is that?" exclaimed the Hobbit in horror. "Your arm isn't normal!"

"You have a keen grasp of the obvious Merry," snapped Ed. He snatched his sleeve and mended it sharply in everyone's line of vision.

"Brother?"

"There's no point in hiding anymore Al." With more care he whispered, "But we give no specifics. Let me do the talking." He turned haltingly back to the others. "What do you want to know?"

"Your arm… how?"

"I did something really stupid a few years back. Now I'm paying for it."

"But what could condemn someone to such a horrid curse? A metal arm? Such a weight you must carry, for someone so young." The wizard was shocked and could not see past what was in front of his face.

"An illegal act of human nature. Nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"Nothing of importance. It will not affect your quest." Ed said with a finishing tone. The others all listened and the questions ceased but stares continued to burn into his arm. "Let's just go back to sleep." Everyone settled back down. Al released Merry and he scurried away in fear. Ed sighs and drops back to the hard, cold stone floor. He closed his eyes, welcoming the dreams that will chase his thoughts away.

I realize this is short, but I'm kinda rushing it. Just getting it up seeing as I don't know where the next post is gonna come from. I think it's rushed, and I'm so sorry for that. I will try for more detail next time.


	5. Chapter 5

They were all silent, save the metal clanking echoing off the walls. Stares turned back to the brothers every now and then, mainly from the three Hobbits. This was partially from last night, and partially due to Frodo trying to get information.

"Frodo, what do you want me to tell you? I can't give much information. It's too personal," repeated Ed once more.

"Okay, I understand. Just… what did you do?"

"Something stupid that I need to fix. I feel like I've said this before…"

"But what? And why?"

The Hobbit was becoming a bother. "What- none of your business. It's personal." A tear came to, but he pushed it back. "Why- I was blinded by hate and I needed the comfort." Al stayed silent, but Ed was sure if armor could cry that is what his brother would be doing. In an attempt at comfort, he placed his metal hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "This was also a result. I'm so sorry." He whispered the last part to Al.

"What about your parents? They never stopped you?" Frodo was far too inquisitive for Ed's taste. He missed the military and now understood how Roy felt when Ed would not stop. _It's called hypocrisy,_ he told himself sternly.

This caused the young alchemist to stop. His eyes shut and his voice died. "Our father left long before we tried this. Our mother… went away as well." Al mumbled slowly. Ed felt the tears ebbing again, but tried so hard not to let them fall. _Damn it. Mother… Damn you father. How could you!_

"I'm sorry. I lost my parents as well, when I was very young. But I never tried to fix it. How do you do that?"

"A way that doesn't work…" Ed mumbled, his voice wet. He pulled himself together. "It didn't work. We did something wrong. That's it, end of story." The finality cut through Frodo's nagging and he stopped talking. Ed felt bad. "I'm sorry Frodo. It's just… complicated. The alchemy we do doesn't permit messing or dabbling in what we did. We now bare the punishment."

"I can see your punishment, but what about Al? Unless that's too personal...?"

"Al… it's up to you, you know," Ed whispered. "I don't want to say anything unless-"

"I don't mind. Frodo, I'm… empty."

"Emp-ty?" The single word was drawn out into two separate words. "How can you be empty?"

Al took hold of his forearm and pulled at the plating. Lifting it, he revealed to the Hobbit that it was indeed holding nothing inside. He was speechless, mouth agape. "It was part of the alchemy. Equivalent exchange- a li-" Al stopped talking. "Opps."

"A-a life? You took a life? How could you-" He froze in understanding. "Your mother didn't leave- she died. You tried to fix it by bringing her back from the dead. But… equivalent exchange. A life for a life."

"I was taken as punishment for crossing over. Ed lost his leg and arm as you know." Al sounded hollow, making Ed feel a smile pull at his mouth. "We are looking for something that can help-"

"Al. No more. Please. Frodo, we've given you all we can right now. Go back to your friends." Frodo hesitated but decided to go back to Merry, Pippin and Sam. He also knew to keep what he had learned a secret. He could not betray the brothers who had been through so much pain.

The tunnels had grown more intricate in design. The light from Gandalf's staff lit them, shining off of the silver inlay of the crevices. Ed wandered over and removed his coat. He reached out and touched it delicately with his right hand.

"Brother? What are you doing?" Al had moved up beside him.

He clapped carefully and touched the mithril in the stone. The reaction was immediate. When he removed his hand and the glove he always wore, the silver had woven its way through out the automail. It glinted even more in the flickering crystal from the departing wizard. The two scurried to keep up.

"Why did you do that? Did it fix anything? Was your arm broken?"

"No. I just wanted to see if it would work. A hunch, you could say. It looks nice anyway." Wisps shone, like smoke rising from burning wood. It reminded Ed of home._ There's no going back. Burning bridges…_

They had moved into a wider tunnel of rugged and sharp stone, footsteps close. The light Gandalf held was extended into the near shadow. The new color to Ed's automail became apparent to everyone who was looking. The dwarf grunted in what could be disgust as his "stealing" or curiosity at how he did it. The elf grew wide-eyed and curious, but a small smile creased his lips. Aragorn just laughed silently, Boromir lifted his eyebrow but said nothing, and the wizard glared with disapproval.

"What? It's called a souvenir for when I go home. So people will believe me for a change," Ed explained. Gandalf shook his head and continued on, grunting something about foreigners and children.

"Child? Why you rude old-"

"Ed!" shouted Al, grabbing his brother before an attack could commence.

They moved up a steep set of stone steps, the Hobbits and Ed slipping on the loose rocks scattered about. They all helped each other, Ed relying mainly on his brother behind him. Aragorn and Boromir kept the end, Al moving forward to help everyone with a particularly high step. Ed moved cautiously, but ended up slipping and sliding his left foot into the person behind him.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" cried Boromir, the pain growing with each thought. Ed turned sheepishly and pulled both limbs in. Al and the others all looked back to watch the commotion. "Ho-how did you do that?"

"Let me look at that Boromir, it may be broken," Aragorn said as he helped Boromir to sit on the next step.

"How did I do what? I slipped. I am stronger then I look." Ed mumbled.

"It felt like the flat of a blade. Cold and hard as steel." The man watched Ed impassive face. "Is your leg metal as well?"

"No." It was not a lie, for his whole leg was not automail. He had only asked about the leg in general.

Aragorn stood and offered a hand to his brethren. "It is not broken, merely bruised and will hurt for a time. Come, we must move. We cannot linger too long. The enemy is everywhere."

The Fellowship climbs another flight of stairs.

"Why are we going up if we're in a mine? Shouldn't we just be going straight?" asked Pippin in a moment of silent thought. No one answered, but a few pondered.

They made it to a crossroads in the mine: three portals loomed before them. Gandalf held out his staff. He glanced from one to the other and back. His eyes slowly turned towards the left hand passage.

"I have no memory of this place," he whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about? I though you said you knew your way through here!" exclaimed Ed. He grew cold inside, fearing to stay in the tunnels longer then necessary.

"Calm yourself, miniature master Elric. He will-"

"DON"T CALL ME MINIATURE, DWARF! I CAN THINK OF A FEW HEIGHT COMMENTS FOR YOU!" should Ed.

"Brother, chill out. He was joking. I think…"

"All of us need to 'chill' as Alphonse says. Just let us rest as I gather my bearings.

"Whatever." Ed sat heavily onto a rock facing away from the others. He lifted his pant leg to examine the damage of sliding into Boromir.

The rest of the Fellowship rested beneath a peak of rough stone, while Gandalf tried to decide their course, sitting alone at the top. Aragorn sat beside Boromir. The entire group was in silence. After a while though, the Hobbits became restless.

"Are we lost?" asked Pippin in a whisper.

"No," snapped Merry.

"I think we are."

"Shhh! Gandalf's thinking," complained Sam sternly. Pippin started again before long.

"Merry?"  
"What?"  
"I'm hungry."

"Brother?"

"I'm fine Al. My leg's all in one piece and I can move the parts. I think it'll survive."

"How often do you think about dying?"

"Don't start that now Al. If you haven't noticed, we do have more important things to deal-"

"Ah, it's that way!" exclaimed the wizened wizard as he stood and gathered his staff and hat.

"He's remember!" called Merry. Everyone followed suit and stood to leave.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt Meriaodc, always follow your nose."

The Fellowship wound their way through endless tunnels and open doorways. They came to a large entrance hall, their footsteps echoing.

"Let me risk a little more light." The staff was raised and light expanded. It revealed broken columns and uprooted stone flooring. Cracks ran through everything and anything wherever you looked. They all still found it captivating. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake," said Sam. Ed had to smile and he was sure Al would have to.

Without warning, Gimli ran across the hall to an open door leading to a room with a skylight.

"How in the hell-?"

"Gimli!"

They all walk in to find the dwarf crying over a tomb. Gandalf steps forward and Ed into memory.

"_Brother, I'm hungry. And cold. How care we going to do this by ourselves?" asked a younger and still human Al. Tears ran along his cheeks._

"_We're not. We're going to bring her back," said Ed. He held firm, his mother's little man._

Damn memories. I need- A pounding sound of drums and snarling monsters in the distance in reality stirred his thoughts. "What the hell was that?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell was that?" 

Gandalf was reading from a worn and decaying book. "…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes… Drums… drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." The Fellowship became tense; the drum beats sounding down below. Ed watched as the Hobbits moved around in fear, Pippin straying to an empty well. The old man continued. "We cannot get out… They are coming."

A resounding crash sounds as Pippin jumps back from the well. The skeleton that sits in the well was sitting there no more. Bones cracked and metal clanked. Pippin twitched with every bump that made noise. The entire room was silent as the barrage ended. Gandalf was the first to react. He slammed the book shut.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity."

"Damn it all to hell. Give us all a fucking heart att-" Scratching and what could only be described as the note of a human heart beating could be heard down the hallway. Boromir recovered and ran to the door to look outside.

"Frodo!" Sam was staring at his friend's side. Frodo drew his sword to reveal a blue blade.

"Orcs!"

"How does that work?" cried Al.

"No time. Ready to fight boys. Do you carry weapons? Concealed?" asked Legolas.

"You could say that, pretty boy." Ed clapped his hands loudly.

Boromir pulled his head back in as arrows hit the door. "Aragorn!" Aragorn ran to help him barricade. "They hay a cave-troll."

"Stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn called back to the Hobbits. Legolas tossed weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. The Fellowship drew out their weapons. Gandalf throws away his hat and pulls forth his sword. The Hobbit's follow and draw their blades.

"Where did that come from?" asked Merry. Ed held a blade out before him, the point glinting sharply. "It looks like…"

"Magic. Al here can take care of himself and twice that." He held a stone spear, deciding to keep his arm blade under wraps. "Speaking of that, help keep tabs on the little people." Before his brother moved Ed took back his red coat and put it on swiftly.

"Little people? Don't insult yourself!" shouted Sam angrily.

"Yes brother." Al positioned himself before them, his metal body ready in a fighting stance. Gimli, full of rage, stood up tall on his relatives' tomb wielding his weapons deftly.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath! Bring the battle to me!" His anger grew, face red.

"Calm down! I don't think any of us really want to fight!" shouted Ed. His spear was pointed, but the boy was in no mind to kill. That would come later… with him first.

The oncoming demons began to break in the doors. Their grunts and cries growing louder and more savage. Legolas and Aragorn stood poised, ready to shoot; the Hobbits were also ready, though fear clouds their eyes. The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shoots first— a shrill cry rings out. The Elf notches an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shoots another. The volleys are first and the real fighting began.

The monsters broke through and a wave of armor clad Orcs charged the Fellowship. They engage in a fierce fight. Aragorn and Legolas fire at will and Boromir smashed their heads and limbs with his blade or hilt. Gandalf, the Hobbits and the brothers launched themselves into the brawl.

Ed stabbed and thrust with his spear, hoping not to kill. He did not want to be evil and sell his soul as a murderer. Beside him, he could sense more then see Al doing the same thing. Even the Hobbit's seemed not to want to face the condemning fear of killing. In the next moment Ed saw a shocking sight.

Sam paused in the heat of battle, his attention drawn upwards. Aragorn also looks up.

"Mother-" Ed began, but was stopped by a slice at his throat. He retaliated swiftly.

A cave troll smashed through the doorway, chains leading from his wrists to an Orc's hand. Legolas shot at the cave troll, hitting it in the shoulder; the beast growled and clapped the wound. Sam continued to stare, frozen, as the troll swung his mace down at the Hobbit.

"MOVE!" shouted Ed.

He dived under the troll's legs and crawled away as the troll turned, and sighted him again. Cornered, Sam cringed. The beast raised his arm to strike when, suddenly, he fell back. Ed looked to find Sam's saviors were Aragorn and Boromir, both behind the troll, pulling on its chains. A rusty and dull axe came at younger alchemists helmet. It clattered across the floor. Al fell, but picked himself up carefully. No one, as far as they could tell, had seen inside.

"Al? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine bro-" he began. An arrow was fired inside the metal suit and cracked an area in the back. He fell with a resounding crash.

"AL!"

Calls of Frodo distracted the older Elric. He looked to see the Hobbit laying on the ground and being bombarded by the cave troll. He called out for help but the sound was lost on him. Aragorn wearily made his way over. The ranger fought valiantly, but went down soon after appearing. The cave troll lifted the man's heavy fighting shaft.

Ed, in utter confusion, turned from the fray and went back to Al. The battle raged on around him, but he was deaf. His brother was not moving. If the arrow had pierced the blood seal, he would not be able to go on. He would have lost the only thing he had left. Not even Winry could fill the hole.

"Al?" His voice was weak. He watched with horror as the demons came forward to the armor. "No, no… not again. Please, leave him. Let me have my brother you SONS OF BITCHES!"

The creatures looked up to see the raging blonde charging at them with a solid steel spear. He had altered its form with more rock and stronger alchemy.

"LEAVE HIM! GO AWAY OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" The first creature ran at him, expecting to attack Ed. The spear saved him and the others tried to flee. But it appeared the Fellowship were doubling their efforts and killing them before Ed could compute. Without hesitation, Al became his first priority.

When he reached the armor, he saw the helmet was gone. Lost somewhere. He would need to search for it later.

"Al?" He had not moved since he had been shot. Inside, Ed found a crack running from the small of the back plate to the top of the collar. "No…please no. Not Al too." The seal holding the soul was ruptured ever so slightly, hardly noticeable to a casual observer.

Ed felt a rumble and heard the crunch of metal as the troll was torn down but did not stir. It could have been his own leg, but nothing could have moved him. He had just lost the one person left in his world. His only brother. He was gone now, gone forever.

"DAMMIT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU BASTARD! ROT IN HELL!" Shouting made him feel no better. He slumped and felt tears form by his eyes. _"Al, I will save you again. I am so sorry I dragged you into this."_

"Edward? We must move swiftly. More of the enemy is on the move. They will overtake us. Hurry." Ed did not stir, and Aragorn leaned to observe where his gaze lay. The blood seal, made by- and of- the boy. "Is your brother...?"

"Dead. He's gone now. I can't bring him back." Coming out of his daze, Ed moved swiftly. Gathering as much of the metal he could, his whole body shaking. Aragorn steadied him then helped. The last piece Ed picked up was his brother's helmet. It was dented and tinted with blood. He could not place from whom, but he carried it with pride.

"We have taken all we can. We must hurry now, the other's are far-"

"No. We carry nothing with us. Only this," he said flatly as he clamped his treasure. The man paused, then nodded and put the rest back. Then, they fled. _"I will save you again younger brother. I promise."_

The Fellowship ran swiftly out the rear door of the chamber into a high, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. An army of Orcs closely pursues the Fellowship. Other Orcs sprung out from the floor or crawled from the ceiling and down the pillars, like spiders. They surrounded the Fellowship, who drew their weapons, all but Ed who abandoned the spear, outward in a circle. The Orcs snarled and leered at the frightened faces. Just then, a fiery light appears at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs, dismayed, fled, panicking, in all directions.  
The Fellowship was left alone. The old wizard stared down the hall at the flame. Ed kept his eyes on the floor while tears made them heavy.

"What is this new devilry?" whispered Boromir. Fear was heard through his tones.

Gandalf did not respond for a moment. He closed his eyes instead, concentrating. The rumble came again. Gandalf opened his eyes, and they looked grim and solemn. Ed knew the feeling well.

"A Balrog— a demon of the ancient world." Growling punctuated the statement. Ed lifted his as the light flashed into the shadows. He saw Legolas become afraid, which was a rare sight. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

Frodo glanced at the wizard, but complied. They all did, moving swiftly through a small doorway in the wall, which led to more light the shade of fire. "Quickly! Hurry!" he ushered them. Ed was last through, hesitating not truly wanting to leave Al's body behind. At last he had to decide, and went toward the light.

The Fellowship entered a passageway and traveled down a flight of steps. The flight ended in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly fell into the waiting fires below but Legolas pulled him back with his Elven grace. His torch whirled away into the vast underworld beneath; the Hobbits too stopped short of falling in. Last of all came a weary Gandalf, who leaned upon a wall.

Gandalf! Come! We will make it through to the other side!"

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" he cried back, pointing. Across a wide gap spanned a bridge connected a hall and cliff face. The bridge grew smaller in the middle but was wide enough for them to pass over.

"Where's Al? Did we leave him behind?" asked Legolas grimly. The hate of even the idea of going back was evident on his face, as though Al was unworthy of his help. At that, Ed lunged at him, only to be held back by Gimli.

"Come now lad! We must hurry!" He dragged Ed in the direction of the bridge.

The Balrog roared once more. The Fellowship descended a flight of stairs twisting into the fiery depths, rising from the ground far below. The Fellowship encountered a gap in the stairs. Legolas leaped forward and landed on the other side. "Gandalf," he beckoned. Gandalf leaped after him.

The Balrog's rumble tore through the fiery light. Foundations splintered and crumbled, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths below. Arrows whistled into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps at their feet, where Gandalf had stood but a moment ago. Legolas shot back. His arrow rose through the air and pierced the skull of an Orc. The Orc tumbled down from his ledge.

Boromir was next, taking both Merry and Pippin with him under his arms. Ed watched as they almost didn't make it, but at the last minute were saved by the man's strength. Aragorn threw Sam across the gap and the other man caught him. He tried next with the dwarf, but his pride stopped the extension of help.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" he grumbled and launched himself over. The fine law of gravity almost pulled him down, but the Elf saved him. He shouted something but it was unintelligible from Ed's side.

Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the abyss. Aragorn pushed both Ed and Frodo back up the steps and clambered after them, struggling up. They climbed to their feet and looked at the widened gap that separated them from the rest of the Fellowship. Aragornlaid a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Steady. Hold on! Ed!" The alchemist had slipped on the lose steps but had pushed off at the right moment and made his way across safely.

The Balrog was gaining on them, now more then ever. The stairs fell away faster and Aragorn barely in control.

"Hang on! Lean forward!" he encouraged the Hobbit. Ed watched in dreaded anticipation as they made their precarious way over the chasm. Boromir caught the last Hobbit and Legolas helped his dear friend steady.

Turning, they all run down the stairs as the stone structure collapses behind them, crumbling and falling into the abyss. Around a great pillar in a fiery hall Gandalf led the Fellowship. A wall of flame whirled behind them.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" he called.

The Fellowship fled. Gandalf did not follow, but turned, looking into the wall of fire. Ed kept his ground between the wizard and the rest, not following. A great form of black shadow leapt through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head.

"The devil himself, it seems, has come to take me," said Ed. "I pay my price now."

It opened its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turned, grabbing Ed and running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomped down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appeared in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crossed the bridge. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog. Ed stayed as well, ignoring the calls and nudging from the elder.

"You cannot pass!" he called angrily, brandishing his staff.

"_A mass of hydrogen. Get too close, and you burn. You burn…" _his mind repeated over and over. _"Maybe Rose was right. Maybe there is a god out there. But I do not place my hope in him. Not now. It's too late."_

Calls to Gandalf came from the other side. No one seemed to notice Ed's presence. _"I must be too short for them to see."_ The familiar hate for his size came back with memories galore. All featuring Al.

"_I'm not Full Metal. He is." He repeated many a time, even to other military officials. Oh how it irked Ed. He lost his cool and yelled at the offender, even if it was the Colonel himself. "The Full Metal Alchemist." Al had deserved it, not him._

The Balrog heaved its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. He struck Gandalf, who parried the blow. The force was enough to drive Ed off his feet. The sword of Fire was shattered. "Go back to the Shadow!" he called through clenched teeth.

A thread of flame issued from the Balrog's maw, and it stepped forward onto the bridge. The beast brandished a flaming whip, lashing it menacingly. Gandalf summoned the last of his energy, and raised his sword and staff together into the air. "YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!"

Gandalf drove his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapsed from under it as it moves toward Gandalf, and broke before the wizard's staff. Ed felt the stone shudder and he moved forward to pull the wizard away from the hole he had made.

The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall. Ed grasps his forearm and began to lead him to the others. At the last second, the flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and wound about Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clung onto the bridge but strained to keep his grip. Ed did the same, leaning over the side.

Behind them, Boromir could be heard restraining someone. Frodo could also be heard calling to his mentor and father figure.

"Let me go Edward. My time here is over."

"No. I refuse to lose someone else today." Gandalf let go and he slipped in the boy's grasp. "DON'T YOU DARE LET GO!" He made a move for the stone and Ed pulled back. Just as he let go and was about to help the wizard up, he spoke his last words.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf plunged into the deep. Ed lunged, but Aragorn held him back. Frodo was screaming in the background but it was fading as Boromir escaped. Aragorn followed suit, dragging Ed by his coat and braid. The alchemist did not resist.

Outside, the light shone brightly. The others were crying on the slopes of rock. Ed stood still when Aragorn let go. His thoughts covered all areas of death. He had just lost another person. Two in one day, and even though he barely knew the other they were both painful.

"Legolas, get them up." The Elf was confused, but began to comply. Merry and Pippin were closest, both holding each the other for comfort. Sam further on in tears alone.

"_No one should cry alone,_" Ed thought. He did nothing about it, but walked past Sam to a group of rocks.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" growled Boromir while restraining Gimli.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." He sheathed his blade. "Come Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He made a move for Sam. "On your feet Sam." The Hobbit nodded. Ed clapped and slammed into the stone. It transmuted into a small tomb, engraved on top the names of Alphonse Elric and Gandalf the Gray. _"That's all I can do for now brother."_

"Frodo? Frodo!" Ed looked up and saw the brunette Hobbit stop moving. He was far ahead of everyone else. When he turned, Ed recognized the look. It was one he wore many years ago. One of revenge, sorrows, and regret. He had worn the same one when mother had died.

Without a word, they all moved for the woods, following Aragorn.

Ed examined himself lightly, feeling woozy and unbalanced. Reaching behind him, his drew back his gloved hand to find the white tarnished by deep crimson.

Merry, who was beside him, saw the color. "Ed! You're bleeding!"

"It's not bad, really… I've had worse…" his sentence fell out of hearing as the ground came to meet him. Faintly, calls for help echoed. "Aragorn! Aragorn! Help! Ed collapsed!"

Darkness overtook him.

Yes, I know- I'm totally evil for killing off Al. But have no fear! By (or at) the end he will return to Edward. They are blood after all. And blood is thickest.

The next update may take a while, since my report card has a C on it and heaven forbid I'm an average student in one class (where average is freaking amazing mind you. Like no one has an A). But I will try and send it through someone else. Have no fear!


	7. Chapter 7

Ed floated in and out of consciousness. The blood loss had weakened him. He was being carried by one of the others, but he couldn't place whom. His memories were blurred and some of the things he though he saw had to be impossible.

"_You left us alone! You gave us nothing! You cared about no one!" Ed shouted at the photo. It was of him and his father, both similar in features and ambitions, but nothing more. "How could you do that, you bastard? I trusted you!" The photo went up in flames. Ed watched it crumble._

"_Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. You carry a large burden on such young shoulders," whispered a voice. It was female, deep but caring, weary yet warming._

"_Mother?"_

Ed sat up straight, his lower back tightening at the motion. He fell back again with agony clouding his thoughts. _"Where's Al… oh yeah."_ Tears welled up but Ed pushed them back with what little strength he could muster. While trying to gain his composure, the surroundings intrigued him.

The walls were a pale gray shade of white, almost pearl. Pale moonlight shone through a tree like window with no glass in the panes and curtains billowing but no breeze following. Outside, no real moon was seen in the sky either. These anomalies of nature confused him scientists mind. Also, the wind carried a strange tune. It was soft and sad as though in mourning. He remembered that Al was gone and felt the music fit for his own grief, seeing as he doubted that was whom it was for. The rest of the Fellowship was resting below in oversized tents after the long trek to this wooded area. _Strange forest all right. I don't ever want to come in alone._

_A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…)  
Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)  
Tírien i Rómenóri… (To guard the Lands of the East…)_

_Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land)  
núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps)  
Eäro… (Of the sea…)_

_…Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,)  
Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave)  
Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)_

…Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away)  
ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.)  
Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be...)

_…Ú-reniathach (No more will you wander)  
i amar galen (The green fields of this earth)  
I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (Your journey has ended in darkness.)_

"You take long rests, Master Elric. Or rather, Full Metal?" asked the female voice. Ed started and turned the source. The elf was tall, holding her own with grace beyond what he knew. Her long blonde hair hung free down her back and shone with a urethral halo, as did her whole body. A milky color covered her and the eyes that she watched him with were blue the color of the far horizon on the sea and were lit with a knowing glow.

"How do know that? Who are you? What happened?" He slid away, still lying down. He became very worried and was unsure if he could defend against her.

"I am Galadriel, the Lady of Light. You are in Lorien, a safe-haven for you in your quest for home. You were injured in Moria, shot in the back by an Orc arrow. You will survive to see Resembol once more."

"How do you know-?"

"Do not fear, young one. You would not completely understand even though I may try to explain things to you. Just accept something's without reason or thought. I know many things about you Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist. You lost your mother at the age of ten. When you attempted to resurrect her, you lost your brother, arm and leg in the process. On October 3 the next year, your house was burned to the ground and you were gone. The next year you became the first twelve year old to be certified by the military of your home."

Ed was silent. She could read his mind, his memories. That was how she knew his past. But the question was- is she so powerful that she can see the future?

"You wish to know more? I offer you a chance to come with me now."

Ed agreed without question. He would know soon enough. She gave him his pants and shirt. He wanted his gloves, boots and coat, but she told him he would not need them. Getting up, he stumbled slightly on his automail but quickly righted himself. The wound in his back stung but stayed closed. He sighed and followed her from the room.

The walked though gray, green and silver leaves that littered the mossy ground. It was hard packed dirt though no bugs or clumps were in sight. Ed heard his leg clank as he walked in step with the Lady.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked. She did not answer, but led him down a set of wide crumbling stone steps covered with moss and dirt. They led down into an empty basin type of formation that held a pedestal in the center with a rivulet of water running along the side. He stopped halfway down, but she continued swiftly. Reaching a stream at the edge of the steep edifice, Galadriel picked up a sterling silver pitcher and filled it with water. Slowly, she made her way to the pedestal and poured it into the dish. Then she turned to him.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Her voice was cold and unfeeling, as though she did not want to become attached.

"What will it show me? Will I see my brother again?"

"That is unbeknown to all, even myself. The mirror shows many things- things that were… things that are… and things that have not yet come to pass. And even then they may not happen."

"So even if I see Al it doesn't necessarily mean I'll see him."

"Yes."

Ed stepped up to the pedestal and looked down. The water had become placid and still, forming a type of glassy appearance over the top. When he stared into it, it shivered and began to show pictures. They were memories, all fresh in Ed's mind.

Across the glassed played his mother and brother. As a child, when he and Al would play throughout the countryside until dark. How she would call them in with a flashing light. The day they met Winry came next. Then her parent's deaths and the one of their mother. Ed's decision to conduct illegal alchemy, and losing his brother and mother both. Bringing Al back from nowhere and binding it to an inanimate object. Meeting the colonel for the first time at Central HQ, passing the alchemy exam, finding out Tucker was a bastard. It all ran together to the untimely demise of his younger brother.

In the next second, he saw his brother again. But it was in nothing he remembered. He was standing in the center of an activated alchemic array, his armor glowing bright- then disappearing into nothing, leaving behind a very scared and very much alive teenage boy. Ed felt tears spring to his eyes. Next came a casket, though whom it belonged to was lost on him. It must have been someone close for even Roy was crying silently. He pulled away from the scene slowly.

"What was that?"

"What you needed to see. Can you go on now, after seeing your brother again?"

"How do you…?" He stopped and just shrugged his sore shoulders. "I guess I can. I can try anyway."

"That is all one can ask of another, young Elric."

The next morning the Fellowship prepared to leave Lorien. Ed had been resting for a week before, and he insisted on going without any more delay.

"I shouldn't stop you from completing your mission. I'll be fine."

He stood by himself on the riverbank, watching Merry and Pippin load the boats, and themselves, with the Elven bread. Lembas, he had heard it called. Supposedly one piece was enough for about a week. He doubted it, but decided against saying anything.

The group was called back into the woods as the Lady gave them gifts. Ed felt that she knew they would need them later, but did not speak of his mind. He stood off to the side, not wanting any gift save the ability to go home.

The Lady was generous. Legolas was given a new bow and acted like a young child on Christmas morning. Merry and Pippin were given daggers, Sam a rope of some Elven material. Gimli's gift was unknown to Ed, but that didn't matter to him. Aragorn was alone with her earlier, so he was merely acknowledged and touched lightly on the chest. Ed stared at this, but turned quickly when Galadriel approached him.

"Alchemist Edward Elric, it is Elven tradition to equip travelers with what they may need later on. Yet you have denied a cloak to help hide you from enemies. Will you also deny a gift?"

"Lady, I have no need of a gift. My future is not here, but back home. With or without my family."

"You are wise for one so young. Yet I do not feel I should send you off empty handed… Do you have a weapon?"

"Yeah, my hand, among other things. You're sending Boromir and Aragorn off empty handed. Why worry about me?"

"You hold to your point well, young one. I wish you luck on your journey and hope you find what you are searching for." She held his shoulder for a moment longer then moved on. Ed felt guilt fill him, but he didn't know why. _Al, help me find you._ He needed his brother back. That was the only reason he was looking for the stone, really, was to help him.

They all slowly filled the boats the Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel supplied. They were shaped like the leaves that covered the ground of the woods. The paddles were strong gray oak. Ed was in the boat with Legolas and Gimli. Merry and Pippin shared a boat with Boromir, Frodo and Sam with Aragorn. He sat still as the Elf rowed in silence. Gimli spoke up at one time, but Ed didn't really listen to what he said as he fingered the dagger at his side. They moved swiftly downriver, being carried by the current. The Fellowship passed out onto a larger branch of the Anduin beneath sheer cliffs.

"It is getting dark," called back Aragorn from the lead. "Search for a place to cast ashore." Legolas was first to spot a secure area of dry land. The Fellowship pulled on a small island and they set up camp.

Later on, Boromir watched the river from behind a large rock, silvery webs of lights reverberating from the water. He looked worriedly at a log floating in the river. Small hands clutched it, and the top of a head was barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glint softly. Ed and Aragorn stepped away from the warmth of the fire to examine it closer.

"What is that?" asked Boromir softly.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped to lose him on the river. But, apparently he is too clever a waterman," answered Aragorn.

"We need to be careful with him on our tail. He could mean our downfall," said Ed.

"He is right. If he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous," agreed Boromir.

Ed was about to say something, but a conversation from behind him caught his attention.

"No Sam."

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping either. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"I'm all right."

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would."

A pause was next. "You can't help me, Sam… not this time. Get some sleep."

Ed turned to see Sam turn away from Frodo, leaving the dark haired Hobbit to wallow by the fireside. He looked up and spotted Ed watching him.

"What do you want?"

"You to stop being such an ass."

"Excuse me?"

Ed walked over. "Don't act like that. Sam was trying to help you and you just pushed him away. You may not like him any more, but friends don't just shove friends aside."

"It's bigger then that Ed. Don't talk to me like you know what I'm going to."

"If this has to do with Gandalf dying, get over it-"

"I just lost one of the only parent figures I've ever known. I watched him fall and heard his cries. You have no idea-." The Hobbit's face brightened. "You do. You do know what I'm going through. You can help me bring Gandalf back- you've done it before." His voice rose, as he grew hopeful, drawing attention from Merry, Pippin and the others.

"I have never been successful in bringing someone back to life. Al was… different. A special case, you could call it." Ed whispered. "Lower your voice. No one knows."

"But, why not?" He said louder then before. "Use your alchemy or whatever it's called! Bring Gandalf back!"

"I can't, equivalent exchange, Frodo. I bring him back, and I'd pay the price. And I have no reason to do that." The words haunted him the minute they were out of his mouth. He had said that before, but ended up helping those people. He remembered the people's faces- His memories were cut short by a punch across the face by Frodo. "What the fuck!"

Without a word, the Hobbit turned and walked over to his bedding and went to sleep. Ed was still watching him when Legolas came over to him.

"You are able to raise to dead? What a strange gift you hold."

"I can't bring back the dead. It's not allowed." With finality the alchemist stood up and walked to the river's edge. He was hidden by a rock and heard the two men fighting beside him.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup…strike out for Mordor from a place of strength," argued Boromir.

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn was calm, but Boromir was on the brink of drawing his sword.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Scuffling was heard and then Boromir burst out in anger. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows! Scared of who you are, of what you are." Silenced followed, drawing on the eerie night scene.

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city."

Boromir walked back to the camp, passing by Ed. "You shouldn't talk to him like that, you know." Boromir jerked around and stared at him. "If he's supposed to be your savior or whatever why treat him like a chicken? He's only reacting normally- fear. Like you don't suffer from that every once and a while?"

"Do not speak of what is lost on you, child."

Ed jerked around, throwing a dagger in front of the man's face. It landed in the rock, rocking as the man stared. He turned back. "Where did you get that? You were not carrying it before.'

"Nope, I made the dagger." He walked forward and pulled the tassel at the hilt. Then he resheathed it, watching Boromir. "You're not worth my time. I'm going to sleep."

The next morning, Ed awoke to the sun rising. He went to the river's edge to watch it. Across the way, Gollum was still watching their camp. They spotted each other, but made no move.

"Edward?"

He turned to see Aragorn coming up behind him. He sat down and they watched together in silence. Aragorn was first to break it.

"Edward, did you attack Boromir last night? He claims this, but I can hardly see this being true."

"I did attack burn, though not entirely like that. I threw my dagger in front of his face and it hit the rock. So really I was attacking the rock, and he just happened to be in front of it." He smiled and played with the knife in his hands. His gloves were off, showing one hand human and the other metal. Aragorn watched the hands as they moved the knife. Then he took the object and twirled it in his hands.

"I also heard you can raise the dead? This is an odd gift, for even the immortal Elves are not able to do this. How are you able?"

"I can't exactly raise the dead. It's just… a few years ago, I tried to do something like that. It ended in… metal. Lots and lots of metal. In both parties. Now I'm paying for it… in more ways then one." They lapsed into silence. Sounds of the camp waking went on behind them, but they both ignored it.

"This is a fine craftsmanship," said Aragorn. "Very detailed handle, and a fine blade- sharp. Who made it?"

"I did."

Aragorn nodded and stood. "We leave as soon as possible. Are you ready?" Ed nodded and held his knife in his right fist. Aragorn turned, took a few steps, but then turned back. "You know, I'm very sorry, but I believe we misplaced Alphonse's helmet. I have been unable to locate since we left Lothlorien."

"That's alright. I know where it is. But thanks for worrying."

The Fellowship's boats passed swiftly through a canyon. Boromir glanced at Aragorn's boat across the water. He seemed angry and Ed could only fathom why. The glance then moved to him and he turned away to watch the log following them.

"Frodo, the Argonath!" exclaimed Aragorn. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

The Fellowship looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Two vast quarries lined the cliffs to either side, where once their stones may have been hewn for their building. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Solemn and stern are their faces, the silent wardens of a long vanished kingdom.

_They're amazing. Skill that matches my own, not even done with alchemy,_ Ed thought as he stared.

The Fellowship sailed past the statues towards a great, roaring waterfall. On either side of the falls, the land rose in two hilltops crowned by distant ruins. In the center of the rushing water a pinnacle of rock raised sheer from the cascade. As they disembarked onto a gravel beach, Boromir looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within him, and Frodo glanced at him, looking perturbed. The Fellowship started to make camp. Ed saw the young Hobbit move away from the group and Boromir follow a few seconds later, mumbling something about gathering firewood. Ed moved to the edge of the wood, and strayed into the tree line. The others conversed behind him.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," said Aragorn.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Gimli. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…! Phrrrrr…"

Ed continued his search, expanding further into the shadows of the trees.

"_He followed Frodo for a reason. But what?" _He pushed through the brush and clumped through the leaves coating the ground. _"What could make him- Damn it! That fucking ring! I knew something was wrong. I shouldn't have let them go off alone! Where could they be?"_

As though in answer to his thoughts, he heard Frodo's cries and the crunch of leaves and cracking of branches.

"No!"

"Give me… Give me the Ring!" roared Boromir.

Ed ran towards the noise and saw the duo wrestling, Frodo clutching the coveted object close to his heart. Suddenly, as though by magic, the Hobbit disappeared. Boromir froze, then fell back with a grunt. Leaves scattered and a single branch shook as the invisible Hobbit ran away.

Boromir looked around desperately. "I see your mind," he called out. His voice was demented and devilish, drawing on the pure lust for the Ring to speak. "You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the halflings!" Boromir slipped and fell to the ground. Something made Boromir come to his senses, as when he next spoke it was breathless and choked with emotion. "Frodo...Frodo? What have I done?...please...Frodo! Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!"

As the man tried to crawl after the Hobbit, Ed came forward.

"Edward? What are you doing here? Did you not trust me?"

"Did I have reason to? Apparently you are untrustworthy, scaring Frodo half to death and making him run." Ed pushed the man down flat onto the ground with one foot. Boromir looked to be having a heart attack.

"What are you doing? How can you- your foot is so heavy. How can that be?"

"Metal." He clapped his hands and drew the blade from his forearm. "You have been weighted… you have been judged… you have been found guilty." He lifted the blade, letting it glint in the sun. "Prepare to die." He brought the metal down swiftly, slicing through the air with a whistle.


	8. Chapter 8

A howl from the distance caught Ed, but he did not stop until he reached Boromir's throat. The man sweated and swallowed hard, but the blade stayed mere millimeters away from his jugular. His face was that of Ed's own, when a serial killer in a butcher shop attacked him. He hated that look- making it never made the alchemist feel brave. That was why his blade had never drawn human blood.

"You thought I was going to kill you. But I'm not going to- that would be a godsend. It would take you away from the guilt you should live with." He drew it away and turned to investigate the howling.

"But-?"

"I'm not a killer." His mind flashed onto Nina's dead form, plastered on the alleyway in blood. "I don't deal out revenge. I live the same way you will- to make amends." He walked away from the scared man.

Once out of eyesight, Ed began to sprint towards the sound of the howl. It was probably more Orcs that were making the noise, and no Orcs present was a good thing. The leaves made the going tough, for his boots kept slipping and sliding as he went down the hillside.

Through the tree line, Ed saw Frodo running next to him further down hill. He moved faster, but heard grunts and animal screams from behind. He guessed it was the Orcs and moved faster. When he lost sight of Frodo, he hid behind a large tree.

"Find the halflings! Find the halflings!" shouted the orc captain.

Ed craned around the trunk to find the Hobbit a few trees away. He was going to call out, but something grabbed his shoulder. He spun and rammed his wrist blade into an Orc soldier.

"Frodo! Frodo!"

"Here, here! Come quick! Come on!"

Ed heard Merry and Pippin call to their friend. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then Pippin spoke up. "What's he doing?"

"He leaving," answered Merry soberly.

"No!"

Leaves crunched and Ed jerked around. Pippin and Merry were both mere feet from him, Frodo not far beyond that. Merry turned to him, and then shouted to the running troops up the hill.

"Hey! Hey you, over here!"

"Hey!"

"Over here!"

"Look at us!" With that, the duo ran for their lives. Frodo looked sick, but then decided to take action, and run in the opposite direction.

_A distraction- that's what they did. They wanted him to get away. He's going to go on alone. Damn him._ Ed took off after him.

Ed came up at the edge of the trees to see Frodo standing upon the pale gray shore, staring into the distance, with the Ring on his palm, seemingly merely an unadorned gold band. But he knew that look to well himself. The Hobbit was mourning, but also regretting his decision. Ed had done the same many a time, and knew he would be doing it more in his lifetime.

He stood still and watched Frodo. For a few minutes, he did nothing. But suddenly, as though being shocked, he jerked his head up and began to move. Frodo closed his hand over the Ring, and put it into his vest pocket. He pushed a boat into the river and jumped in.

Just then, Sam emerged from the woods, running right into Ed. They both went down into the sand. Frodo did not acknowledge the noise and continued out into the water to the other bank. Sam looked and saw Frodo paddling away and ran after him.

"Frodo, no! Frodo! Mr. Frodo!" he called loudly. The waters edge was before his Hobbit feet and he watched as Frodo continued to paddle away. Sam ran into the river after Frodo. Frodo, hearing the splashes, looked back.

"Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!"

"You can't swim! Sam!"

Sam struggled to swim then sank into the water. Ed leapt up from his seat on the sand where he had been watching the two. He could turn the whole river into ice… no, it was too big and he could trap Sam below instead and kill him slower. His alchemy was of no use here, but he had nothing he could do. By the time he swam out there, the Hobbit would be at the bottom and long gone.

"Sam!"

Sam sunk deeper and deeper. He saw the sun shimmering up on the surface. His arm floated limply as he descended into the water.

"No! DAMN IT!" shouted Ed from the shore. He made his way into waist deep water (which wasn't that deep, Ed was sad to admit), but Frodo had stuck his hand into the water and swished around for his close friend. After a few minutes, Frodo pulled him out of the water and up into the boat and Sam tumbled in. Conversation passed between them but they were too far out for Ed to hear a word. Finally, they hugged and began to paddle towards the eastern shore. Ed sat back down and watched the two.

_The number of times me and Al did something like that…_ he thought deeply. The two brothers just up and leaving to pursue some false account of the Philosopher's Stone.

Lost deeply in the memories of Clara, the two-imposter brothers, and his long-gone childhood, Ed barely heard the man call his name.

"Edward! Come and help us," said Aragorn, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Sure." Standing, Ed saw Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn carrying the limp form of Boromir. "What the hell happened? He was alive last I saw!"

"He was shot down by Orcs trying to save Merry and Pippin. He was unable to stop them from being taken. We must send him off for a warrior's burial. Pull over that boat, over here."

Ed complied, pulling the remaining boat up to the shoreline. The three laid the body carefully in the center.

"Pray thee well, Son of the White Tower," said Aragorn. He laid the sword and cloven horn carefully in the makeshift coffin and pushed the boat off into the current. Swiftly, the boat slipped over the Falls of Rauros and then dropped into the mists below. Gimli watched the boat disappear. Aragorn wore Boromir's vambraces in his honor. Ed stood back by the trees, mind spinning. When had Boromir died? How long could it have been before he left him that the life he threatened had ended? Was this his fault?

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," said Legolas as he pushed the final boat into the water. Aragorn stood still and said nothing in response. Legolas held fast the boats tail and looked at the man. "You mean not to follow them?

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," retorted Aragorn softly.

"Then it has all been in vain!" exclaimed Gimli sadly. "The Fellowship has failed." Ed glanced up at this comment. He knew little of the overall situation, but knew they couldn't fail- no matter the cause.

Aragorn looked up and put his hand on both Legolas and Gimli's shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!" He turned to the alchemist, a smile on his lips. "Will you join us? Or will you return to your home?"

"I can't get home. Besides, I can't leave you guys now. Your world needs saving," Ed said. "Count me in."

Legolas and Gimli look at each other, grinning.

"Yes! Haha!" Gimli jumped up in joy.

Aragorn ran swiftly into the woods, followed by Gimli and Legolas. Ed brought up the rear, his hand on his dagger and a heavy heart.

"_I'll find a way home. I swear I will. And I will not leave you Al. I'll find a way to get you back." _He pushed through the trees and went after the three hunters. He had a long way to go, and a lonely road. So far from home.


	9. Chapter 9 The Two Towers begins

"_I'll find a way home. I swear I will. And I will not leave you Al. I'll find a way to get you back." _He pushed through the trees and went after the three hunters. He had a long way to go, and a lonely road. So far from home.

Ed was right behind the ranger. The group had paused for a moment, allowing the man to find the trail once more. They had been on the move for three long days and hardly stopped for anything more then pissing and quick drinks of water before they were off again. Ed knew finding the Hobbit's was important, but if the hunter's were dead when they reached them, it would be of no help.

Aragorn was lying with his eyes closed and ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of footsteps. "Their pace has quickened," he said quietly. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" He rose quickly, running towards the horizon. Ed moved swiftly after, his automail clanking with each step. Legolas was close behind.

"Come on, Gimli!" He looked back at Gimli and then ran after the other two.

Gimli jerked his head up and paused in his steps and huffs. "Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." He kept running after his companions.

The Four Hunters ran swiftly across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed closely by Ed, then by Legolas and Gimli. From time to time, Legolas would look back to make sure that Gimli was keeping up. After the sun had set, they stopped once more for a short rest, as they hoped the Orcs had done so as well. Ed had talked Aragorn into it, mentioning that no one would survive without a little sleep- even him.

The next day went by as the others had- in a blur. Ed was up early and tried to walk, but found his knee joint jammed. Cursing, he tried to fix it. After a few jerks, it moved again. This was bad, for if it jammed any more he may not be able to walk.

After a few miles, around mid-day, Aragorn bent down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground. Legolas and Ed both moved past him.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall."

Legolas stopped and turned back. Ed kept going to the edge of the rock face. "They may yet be alive."

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn ran up and past Ed.

_A mere broach can lead the way. Kind of like a simple screw, if I think about._ The alchemist pondered this as he followed.

The trackers came over a hill and paused as they gazed across the plains below.

"Where are we? Besides the middle of nowhere," asked Ed. He removed his gloves and shoved them in his pocket. His fingers flexed, the gears in the right hand creaking slightly. Cringing, he reached into his pocket and checked for the familiar oil kept there. He would add some when they stopped.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords," said Aragorn. He looked uneasy as he examined the yellowed grass. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." He turned to look at close friend. "Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?"

The Elf stared deeply into the horizon. "The Uruks turn northeast… they're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" He turned to Aragorn in surprise.

"Saruman. That dog, he wants the Ring."

"Saruman? Who's he?" asked Ed.

"An evil wizard, using dark magic to usher these abominations to him. He is on a quest for power," said Aragorn. "Come, we must follow, for as long as possible. We cannot lose them."

Aragorn, Legolas, Edward, and Gimli continued in hot pursuit of the demons of Middle Earth.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" grunted Gimli occasionally, keeping up Ed's smirking demeanor.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," observed Legolas, who ran beside Ed and behind Aragorn.

The next day, they had come across the inner reaches of Rohan. Aragorn stopped the quartet and bent closely to the ground to examine tracks. In the distance, the trackers heard the sound of horses coming. At a silent signal, Aragorn and the company hid behind some boulders. Suddenly, over the hill, a large group of horsemen appeared, galloping quickly with their banners flying high in the non-existent breeze. Aragorn comes out of hiding as they pass, followed by Ed, Legolas and Gimli.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" the man called powerfully to the departing troops.

At a signal from their leader, the riders made a quick turn and headed back toward them, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they stopped, they pointed their long spears menacingly at them. The one in front rode forward. Ed quickly hid his gloveless hands.

"What business does an Elf, men and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he barked heavily in a European accent. He turned sharply to Ed. "Raise your hands, child!" Ed did so, and watched the awe pass the rider's eyes at the automail.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," demanded Gimli calmly.

Éomer hands his staff to another rider, and gets off his horse. Aragorn puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder. Ed backed up and brought his hands closer together over his head, ready for an attack.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," said the man.

Legolas, in a lightning fast move, drew an arrow and pointed an arrow at the Rohan man. "You would die before your stroke fell!" he declared. Ed clapped, but froze before he could do anything due to the spears being brought down upon them. After a tense minute, Aragorn broke it by pushing down Legolas' arm.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland realm and..." He paused at introducing Ed.

"Edward Elric. The Full Metal," he stated bluntly.

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," the leader said, removing his helmet. "Not even his own kin. I am Éomer, son of Éomund of the Riddermark." The men withdrew their spears and Ed breathed once more. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." At this he closely examined the alchemist. He stiffened under the stare, but stayed tough.

Aragorn stepped in front of him. "We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli looked as though someone had attacked him. "But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small – only children to your eyes," explained Aragorn.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer pointed to a smoking pile in the distance. Ed grimaced slightly, and Aragorn's face fell.

"Dead?" exclaimed the dwarf quietly, bowing his head in shock. Legolas puts a hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief.

"I am sorry."

After the deafening silence in mourning, Éomer turned and whistles.

"Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses were led forward and stopped by their master. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Éomer puts on his helmet and gets back on his horse. He turned back to the wanderers. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

Ed, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked on as the Riders went off.

"Looks as though we have to try to find them," said Aragorn, mounting the horse. Legolas saddled onto the other and pulled Gimli up behind him. Aragorn reached down for Ed and the alchemist reached out with his hand. "Your fingers are so cold, Edward."

Ed glanced at the hand in question. It was the right one, the automail. "Must you bring it up?"

The Ranger laughed and pulled him up behind him. The four rode to the rotting carcasses across the plain.

The Hunters rode towards the burning carcasses, no one speaking. When they reached the pile, the stench nearly knocked Ed backwards as he dismounted. Gimli began to shift through the smoldering pile, and pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath.

"No."

"It's one of their wee belts," murmured the dwarf.

Legolasbowed his head and closed his eyes in prayer. "Hiro hyn hîdh… ab 'wanath... (May they find peace in death)"

Aragorn kicked a helmet and yelled at the top of his lungs in anguish. "AAARRGGHH!" He fell to his knees.

"We failed them," said the dwarf. "So small, so helpless. We should have never let them come."

"Al… you were one in the same. Taken too soon," whispered Ed, clenching his right fist in anger. Too much death surrounded this quest. And more was still to come- he could feel it inside.

Aragorn glanced sadly to his side. Some tracks catch his attention, and he leaned closer to touch it.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other," he said. He then paused, a look of deep though crossing his face. "They-they crawled." Aragorn began to follow the tracks, the others not far behind. "Their hands were bound… the bonds were cut." He ran swiftly, following tracks invisible to Ed. "They ran over here… they were followed." He moved swifter, gaining on the story of the last night. "The tracks lead away from the battle..." He stopped at the tree line Ed had not noticed prior. It was odd, a forest in the middle of a plain. "The Hobbit's fled into Fangorn Forest."

The four looked into the darkness, three with fear in their eyes and one with confusion.

"Fangorn," whispered Gimli. "What madness drove them in there?"

"Is it a bad thing? Merry and Pippin are safe now, right?" Ed could not see anything wrong with saving your ass and hiding someplace where you could escape.

"If they are still alive and the trees have not killed them," said Aragorn.

"Trees? You're kidding, right? Trees?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, to say the trees are the problem here is not entirely true. It is more… the forest itself," amended Legolas. He walked closer to the tree line and closed his eyes in concentration.

"The trees are the problem in Fangorn. They are… known to hold grudges."

"Trees hold grudges? Right, and armor moves by itself," sighed Ed, and then bit his tongue. Al had moved by himself. _No, Al was real. A person. Get a grip, Elric, don't lose it now. _

"Come, let us search for Merry and Pippin- the forest hopefully has not gotten them yet." Legolas led the hunters dutifully into the dank and enclosed area of trees.

_God, I can't believe I actually miss home! Not only Resembol, but even Central would work for me right now. Not that I miss that bastard Colonel. That would be bottom rung. _They pushed hard against the thick branches and brambles. Aragorn looked for a path from the Hobbits, but his search was in vain. Gimli checked residue on the leaves around him.

"Dew… water… not touching that…" He suddenly spit violently. "Ptui! Orc blood!"

"Someone followed them in here. They were obviously noticed as being alive," said Ed.

Aragorn caught the movements of another creature on the forest floor. "These are strange tracks," he murmured.

"The air is so close in here," commented Gimli. Ed made to remove his red coat, but a burning sensation on his neck caused him to pause. Someone else was there, watching them. He slowly put his back under the cloth and checked for his gloves in his pocket.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger," mused the Elf, sensing Ed's mood change.

_Right. Tree's are like elephants- they never forget._

A chorus of groans reverberated through the forest, causing a very anxious Gimli to raise his axe and a taunt alchemist to clap his hands.

"The trees are speaking to each other!" said Legolas.

"Gimli!" said Aragorn. With a gesture he whispered, "Lower your axe."

Legolas smiled at Ed. "They have feelings my friend. The Elves began it; waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

He raised his eyebrows as high as they would reach- teaching inanimate objects to speak? Waking them up? What had this Elf been doing in his spare time? Gimli spoke up before Ed had reason to say anything.

"Talking trees? What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," he commented. Ed snickered quietly behind his gloved hand.

Legolaswhipped his head around and up onto a mossy tree-root. "Aragorn, nad no ennas! (Aragorn, something's out there!)" he said, drawing an arrow.

"Man cenich? (What do you see?)" asked the man, coming up beside him. They looked at each other intently for a moment.

"The White Wizard approaches," whispered Legolas. He ran two fingers up the feathered tail of his arrow, readying to string it at any moment. Ed clapped his hands once more, feeling the alchemic reaction waiting to be released on any object he could for defense.

"Do not let him speak," said the man. "He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightened the hold on his axes, and Legolas notched the arrow to his bow. Ed decided to use the ground for an attack- either open it or make it rise beneath their enemy.

"We must be quick."

With a sudden yell, the four swung around to attack. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow were both deflected. Aragorn dropped his sword as it had become red hot within his grasp. Ed tried to raise the ground, but his attempts were halted by an unexplained drainage of his energy. He dropped to his knees and almost passed out. The others shielded their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard. Ed kept his face to the ground, concentrating on keep his eyes open.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits," stated the White Wizard.

"Where are they?" shouted Aragorn. Ed began to sway on his knees, a loud screeching piercing his brain. He felt like his ears were bleeding, but from the hold of his hands, he knew that wasn't happening.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," he explained. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

As the bright light dimmed, Ed could make out the form of the late Wizard Gandalf. He wore all white and stood tall before them. He watched as the others bowed to him. He began to lose consciousness as Aragorn spoke- "It cannot be…" His world went black.

'_AL! Al, no, stay with me! Don't leave me! Alphonse!" Ed cried into the bright light and smoke. They had tried to bring their mother back, but something had gone wrong. Their blood was in-equivalent exchange and the forces of true alchemic power had retaliated- taking Al as retribution._

"_Please no, not Al. Don't leave me alone here. Please… I need him here," cried Ed. A curdled cry came up from the center of the circle. "Mother?" He glanced at the body… it was imperfect. The mangled form clawed at the ground and gurgled through a mouthful of blood._

"_Oh God. I need to get Al back from the other side. I need him here," he said, tears thick in his voice. _

_He turned around and searched the laboratory for something to use for Al. He spotted a full body suit of armor close by. He grabbed the leg and dragged it to the circle's center. He dipped his finger in the pool of blood- his blood from his missing leg and inside, at the neck, drew the blood seal that would keep Al grounded in this world. Quickly, he began the transmutation and the light began to grow. The white light blinded him as a searing pain pulled at his right arm._

"Edward? Edward? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" said Aragorn quietly, shaking the young alchemists shoulder.

"Al?" he said, opening his eyes. Inside, he groaned. Al was gone; he had watched his hollow metal body fall. Slowly, he raised himself into a sitting position. His arm jammed up at the elbow, causing his hand to slip in the soft moss. Aragorn caught him before he hit the ground. "Sorry."

"My apologies, Edward Elric. I did not realize the amount of energy I was draining from you," amended Gandalf as Ed rose with the aid of the Ranger. "I believe I took too much."

"You think?" Ed held his automail by the elbow and tried to find where it had stuck. "Damn… I must have landed on it wrong."

"You fell off to the side from your knees. I did not figure much damage would be done." Aragorn touched the metal, but had not a clue how it worked.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it some how. Soon, I hope." He kept it as still as possible- it was almost like he had broken his real arm. It stung slightly.

They walked through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way, now wearing a gray Elven cloak to hide his white robes. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins," he started. "We must ride to Edoras with all speed and haste."

Edoras?" asked Gimli in awe. "That is no short distance!"

We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," spoke Aragorn.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" said Gimli. "Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested –" as he spoke, the angry and agitated groans of the trees reverberated through out the forest. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." Ed laughed at the dwarfs superstition and simple fears- if he had let that noise jitter him for a second time he would not be able to keep his title of Full Metal and his state certification. It would be dishonorable.

Gandalf stared at Gimli. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." He smiled softly.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend," said Aragorn quietly to Gandalf. "You still speak in riddles." They both laughed. Ed tried to push the stinging sensation to the back of his mind. They needed to move quickly. He would try to repair it tonight.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong," explained Gandalf.

"Strong! Oh, that's good."

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." The wizard led the way to the edge of the tree line.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one," mumbled the dwarf. Ed laughed, till he found it hurt.

Outside the forest, Gandalf whistled piercingly. Soon an answering neigh was heard and a white horse appeared from across the plain, answering the call. The horse comes round to stop in front of Gandalf.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," awed Legolas, smiling.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf explained. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers. We will ride together once more."

They all mounted their horses, Gimli and Ed sitting behind Legolas and Aragorn, and they rode off in the direction of Edoras.

Night had come and somewhere on the Plains of Rohan Gandalf was looking at the east. Aragorn gets up from the fire and joins him. Ed sat in the shadows and tinkered with the delicate mechanics of Winry's beloved automail. The elbow seemed to have been shoved into the upper arm and he had to find a way to pull it out with out detaching it. Unless of course he unscrewed it and took it apart completely then reattached it. Aragorn and Gandalf stood at the cliffs edge, discussing the future of Middle Earth.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape," said Gandalf softly. Ed stopped tinkering to listen. He needed to know what was happening and why he was fighting. "Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives." They share a look.

"_Heir of Númenor?"_

"Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved; it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." Aragorn turned his head away as though thinking. "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone. Sam went with him."

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

They separated and went to sleep. Before Ed dozed off, he dismembered his forearm and left the piece out to put it back in place in the morning.

"Master Elric, your arm!" exclaimed Gimli in a slight panic. Ed opened his eyes to see the whole camp around him, Legolas examining the intricate design of the automail.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Leave my arm alone!" Ed jumped up and ripped it from his grasp. "I need that, incase you haven't noticed. That's kind of my hand!"

"But how did this happen?" asked Gimli.

"It was an accident. Nothing more. Now leave my arm alone!" He turned around to replace his limb in its proper place. A tear came out of his eye and e wiped it away quickly, as though it burn. _Al, I will always remember what I did to you. Even if we find the Philosopher's Stone, and I bring you back and set things right, I will keep this arm as a reminder. Forever, as a reminder of my stupidity._ "Let's just go already."

Ed stood and mounted the horse behind Aragorn and they rode off, Gimli and Legolas's eyes on his back the entire ride.

"You should not be angry with them. Metal limbs are new to all of us," said Aragorn. "Seeing one apart from the rest of the body was a shock to say the least."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have reacted like that. But I don't even know if I fixed it well enough to keep going until I get home or if it'll cave in on me and I'll have nothing to defend myself with."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.


	11. Chapter 11

On the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Aragorn, Ed, Legolas and Gimli stop as Edoras comes into view. Ed whistles at the elaborate design of the village around the king's palace.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," narrated Gandalf. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." With that, the riders made their way to the gates of the city.

As Aragorn and Ed passed the entrance to Edoras, the flag floated down to land near them. Aragorn stared, looked for a bare pole, but could not see one.

Ed shivered at the dead and blank stares as they entered. Edoras was silent and somber, with everyone dressed in black and staring at the newcomers in wary silence. Aragorn looked up at the hall and spotted a lady in white standing on the steps. He looked around at more somber people. Ed kept his gaze on the lady. Swiftly, she turned and went back into the hall, her gaze cold and upset.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," commented the dwarf dryly.

_Not quite,_ Ed thought. He followed the others as they dismounted the horses and climbed the stairs to the top of the Hall. There, they were met by a small group of about five guards. Gandalf recognized them.

"Ah, Háma!" said Gandalf warmly.

The man, Háma, looked uncomfortable about confronting the Wizard. "I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame... by order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf looked confused for a moment, but then nodded in understanding and signaled for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragon handed over his sword and knives with nothing more then a "be wary" glance. Ed carefully removed the sheath and dagger from his waist and warily handed it to them. Legolas gave a little twirl to his knives before he handed them over to the guards. Gimli handed over his axes reluctantly, grumbling at the mere idea.

Háma continued to look at unease as he spoke to the Wizard once more. "Your staff."

"Hmm?" asked Gandalf with innocence. He glanced at the staff in his grasp. "Oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" The innocence dripped from his lie. Ed stifled a laugh behind his metal hand. The steel glinted from between his sleeve and glove.

"Sir, you must remove all arms and weaponry," said one of the guard. "That includes armor and all shields."

"What?" Ed was confused, but then looked at the gap and realized the confusion. "Oh, no. I can't take this off. See, it's my arm." To prove it, the alchemist pulled up the sleeve and moved the automail. The guard was speechless but kept his mouth shut and nodded.

Háma hesitated at this for a second, but then gestured that they follow him into the hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn a tiny wink and entered the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm. The other's follow silently. At the front of the hall sat the king upon his throne, with what could only be described as a leech by his side. The king was worn and seemed near death by his looks. It was a sad sight to see. The man next to him was no better. He was pasty white skin, no eyebrows and wore long black robes.

The manleaned down and whispered to Théoden. It was useless, since it echoed in the silent hall. "My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," said Gandalf loudly. The five of them approached the throne, but Aragorn and Gimli pulled back to examine the people in the hall. A small group of men followed the travelers, their steps full of hostility.

"He's not welcome," said the man.

The king spoke slowly, as though dying as he breathed. "Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" he asked, looking to the man for confirmation.

"A just question, my liege," the man said. He patted the king's arm and moved towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent, Wormtongue! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" cried the Wizard, raising his staff against him.

Wormtongue wilted away. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he cried to the guards.

The hostile guards waiting in the back attacked the group. Aragorn, Legolas, Ed and Gimli engaged them in a fistfight as Gandalf continued to approach Théoden. Ed decided to keep his blade under wraps, but continued to fight with his right hand and left foot. They knocked down the guards and they stayed down. Gríma tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli caught him and pinned him to the floor.

"I would stay still, if I were you." Wormtongue froze under his foot. Ed faced the door and watched the halls for more soldiers, keeping his blade out and ready to fight. Gandalf continued with the king behind him.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," said the Wizard.

A strange voice came to the alchemist's ears. He turned from his post to investigate that the king had opened his mouth. "Hahahhhahahahah!" he croaked loudly. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Ed watched until he felt a tug on his arm. He turned, but froze at the blade across his throat. With a start he realized it was his own automail.

"Shit." Ed turned himself around slowly, blade still poised at his jugular.

Gandalf threw back his gray cloak, exuding a blinding white light. Théoden was thrown back against his throne, crying out in pain.

"Argh!"

Gandalf pointed his staff towards Théoden. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

"Let me go. I kind of need that back," Ed grunted softly. He couldn't pull away too far without a stinging pain in his upper arm muscles.

"Never. You have threatened lives here."

"I've threatened lives? We all have. You're only picking on me cause I'm half your size and you could get hold of my weapon," Ed said, twitching at having to point out about his height.

"Let him alone!" said a female voice. Ed could not turn anymore but felt his arm being pulled from its position. After he was released, the woman turned and gasped as she saw her uncle threatened, and she left the alchemist to go to him, but was held back by Aragorn.

"Wait," he whispered quietly. Ed moved forward as well to get a better view of the magic at work.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies," the king whispered, his voice different from before.

Gandalf moved his staff sharply and Théoden was pressed harder against the chair again. She struggled but Aragorn held her firm. Ed also reached forward and held her shoulder with his right hand. She jerked against the cold touch and glanced at him sadly.

"You did not kill me," Gandalf grunted, "you will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!" the king shouted.

"Be gone!"

Gandalf smacked Théoden as he lunged at him. Théoden was thrown back into the chair. For a moment, he was frozen, but then Théoden let out a moan and slumped forward in the chair. The woman ripped her arm from Aragorn's grasp and Ed released his grip before she hurt herself by his steel grip and ran to her uncle's side as he fell. Théoden's head rose again and his face began to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returns to his eyes. Ed felt his eyebrows rise as he watched the impossible magic occur.

Théoden looked closely at the people surrounding him- the unknown strangers and then to the one beside him. "I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn." She nodded and wept with joy. The king turned to the wizard. "Gandalf?"

He nodded. "Breathe the free air again, my dear friend."

The hall was to be filled with light again, as everyone marveled at the rejuvenation of the king. Ed was surprised at the sudden light show, and wondered how exactly something like that could work.

Théodenstood up unsteadily and looked around him. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he whispered to himself. He looked down at his trembling hands, seeming to marvel at their lack of strength.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," pushed the wizard. Theoden smiled and nodded.

One of the guards, Háma, ran up with his sword. Théoden reached for it with trembling hands. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly and then drew it, gazing upon the shiny steel. Eowyn was all smiles, like a child on their birthday. Ed felt his own face pull into a small grin. In a corner, Gríma trembled and tried to escape but was pulled back by Gimli. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turned to Gríma.

"You lying traitor! I will kill you!" he roared. Eowyn visibly jumped at his side.

With a wave of his blade, the king had his guards throw Gríma from the hall and down the stairs. Everyone followed outside. Ed grimaced in the bright sun, but kept his eyes glued to the scene with the king in the lead.

"Argh!" Gríma screeched dully. "I've only ever served you, my lord!" He crawled pitifully away from the swiftly advancing king.

_Wasn't he like, half- dead five minutes ago? _Wondered the alchemist silently.

Theoden advanced towards Gríma, holding the sword firmly in his hand. "Your leechcraft," he grunted, "would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side! I was loyal to only you lord! Spare me!"

"_Damn…"_Ed truly felt the asshole deserved to die, but some part of him- the part that refused to kill and hated the thought- told him this was wrong. At least that he was defenseless.

Théoden raised his sword to kill Gríma.

"NO!" screamed Ed. Both Legolas and Gimli looked at him in surprise. Eowyn stared at him with something indiscernible on her face.

Aragorn must have also felt the same way, for he held him back roughly. "No, my lord!" he called. "No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." They shared a meaningful look and Theoden dropped his sword to his side. Aragorn offered Gríma his hand, but Gríma just spit into it, scrambled to his feet and pushed through the crowd.

"Get out of my way! Move!" He cried, running for the stables. Five seconds later, a cream colored horse sped through the city gates. Ed laughed at the sight of a scared shitless grown man.

"Hail, Théoden king!" called one of the guards.

The crowd kneeled in homage before Théoden. Aragorn kneeled also. Behind them, all the people on the steps bowed their heads. Even Ed, who never gave recognition to even the Furher, saluted Theoden.

As Théoden turned to go back into the hall, he looked up, as though a thought just struck him.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" he asked, curious.

Ed felt Eowyn stiffen beside him. Ed realized this meant the kings' son was dead. Aragorn must have also known, for his faced showed it as he looked to Gandalf. The wizard nodded sadly and Aragorn whispered something to the king. The old man fell to his knees. Eowyn tried to go to him, but Ed grabbed her arm with his left hand.

"No. Not yet," he said softly. She looked at him and started to cry. He grabbed her and held her close as she broke down.

$$&)(&$#!#$&)(&$

Thanks for all the reviews!

SupremeHyren- It might, but who says Ed has to show pain? If you interpret the right way, the tear could have been from re-attachment.

Kiete- My secret of how I know everything will be revealed later. But I have a very reliable source, and no I do not copy straight from the books. That'd be too hard.

Lunatic Pandora 1- Meh, he fell wrong. Al just never hit it in the wrong position. And it wasn't really broken, just jammed. Like when you hurt your finger or something. Just what happens.

Thanks to everyone! I'll try to update faster next time! Have fun!


	12. Chapter 12

"My son… is dead…" the king slowly turned and walked back up the stone steps to the hall.

_He looks half-dead again. Poor guy._

"I killed my son," he said.

"No. His death had nothing to do with you," said Ed sternly. The king looked at him blankly. "Even if he died under your order, you weren't thinking straight- or not at all. None of it was your doing. None of it."

"How would you know of killing, child? You cannot know the pain of this burden."

"I think I know that burden quite well," I growled. I never showed respect to my superiors, why the hell start now? "A little better than yourself. Considering the fact that I basically killed my brother twice." The girl in my arms, Eowyn, stiffened slightly at those words. "It was never really my doing, but I always led to it. The thought always hurts."

Theoden nodded and turned slowly into the Hall. I released Eowyn and she looked at me.

"I am sure your brother does not hold you responsible either," she said. Her voice was soft, but strong and decisive. It was as though she was sure of her words despite the fact that she had never met Al or Ed really. She kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you." With that, she followed the king into the hall. Ed felt a blush creep up his neck.

"Ah, laddie. She is a fair lady indeed," said Gimli. He patted Ed's shoulder playfully. "But she is royalty, mind. Related to the king."

"So? It was nothing. You like you've never given comfort to another when someone died." With that, Ed ran down the steps and into the little city surrounding the kings' home. Ed heard someone try to come after him, but Aragorn must have stopped the pursuer.

$$#&&$$$$&$#$

Ed sat on the rooftop of one of the stables in Edoras. He watched the sunset over the hills and marveled at how fast the stars came out in the night sky.

_I'm spending too much time in Central- this kind of stuff always happened in Resembol._ He searched the sky for an endless span of time before Al came to his mind. _Why did this have to happen? It's my entire fault. If I hadn't wanted to try to bring Flamel to us, we wouldn't have ended up stuck here. And Al wouldn't have been taken away from me._ He became angry with himself, and out of pure frustration, he forced his right fist effortlessly through the planked roof. Horses inside neighed and reared dangerously at the intruder.

"Holy shit, I need you here Al. Or at least something to keep me in check," he grumbled. Quickly, he clapped his hands and repaired the roof. "I miss you, brother."

"How did he die?"

Ed jerked up and turned. Coming onto the roof was Eowyn, her fair hair glowing in the darkness. He turned back to the sky, but felt her sit down next to him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside or something? The funeral's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes. How did you know? You haven't been back all day."

"I hear people talking."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Eowyn tried conversation again. "Your name is Edward, correct?" He nodded. "Son of whom?"

"I'd rather not talk about that." They grew silent once more.

A breeze blew across the roof, causing Eowyn to shiver. Ed looked to her. "You should go inside, before you get sick. Or hurt. Sitting on rooftops isn't exactly safe. Especially for royalty."

She looked closely at him. "True, I suppose. But you must come with me. With the cold of the steel of your arm, you risk becoming ill much more then myself."

"Sure."

With that, they both made their way down the ladder and back to the Hall.

&&&&&Next Day&&&&&

Ed stood next to Legolas in the funeral procession, at the front of the city's residents. Théodred's body was brought outside the gates of Edoras, carried by 6 men of the Rohan Royal Guard. People of Edoras, Théoden King, Gandalf and Aragorn were slowly following them. Éowyn was waiting with the other women at the burial mound. When Théodred's body was handed over to the women to bring him into the tomb, Éowyn burst into a chant.

_"Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended__  
__giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende __  
__on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære __  
__his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. __  
__Bealocwealm…" _

('An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels  
in Meduseld that he is no more,  
to his lord dearest and kinsmen most belover.  
'An evil death...)

The harsh sound of the shutting Tomb doors punctuated the end of Éowyn's lament. Ed watched her, and studied the tears in her eyes and the look of death upon her face. He knew it well, for he wore it often now that Al was gone.

As the crowd began to give it's final prayers and disperse, Ed moved to the back and stood by himself, thinking.

"Edward?" asked Eowyn. He jumped. "I'm sorry for scaring you, but I thought something was wrong when you didn't react to me touching you."

"You touched me?"

"I still am."

Ed turned and saw her grip was firm on his right shoulder. "I can't feel anything with that arm. I don't even know how hard I grip something. Sorry to scare you."

"It's alright. Come- let us go inside. You seem tired."

With a shake of his head, Ed allowed her to lead him back through the gates of Edoras to the Golden Hall.

"Where do you come from?" she asked as they walked.

"Amestris. It's a long way from here, in a whole other… kingdom." Ed didn't know how to describe his home.

Eowyn was about to ask another question when a horse could be heard coming up behind them. They both turned to see Theoden and Gandalf leading the animal and two small children up to the Hall.

"My lord! What happened? They look to be half dead!" Eowyn cried, running forward. The young girl began to weep as Eowyn removed her from the horseback. The boy in front of her, from the looks her brother, awoke after appearing to have passed out. Behind the boy, Ed swore he could see his own brother, a human being, and sitting there staring at him.

"_Brother…"_ said Al sadly.

"I'll, uh, I'll take the horse to a stable," Ed said. Gandalf nodded, removing the boy and allowing Ed to take the reins.

"Is something wrong? You look pale Edward," said Eowyn.

"It's nothing. Really. Just feeling a little light-headed," he mumbled, leading the animal to a stable.

&&&&Scene Change&&&&

"Damn. Why did I do that? Why do I keep thinking on the bad? (A/N: I have that same problem) I don't even know why I was thinking about Al then. Why the hell is this haunting me?" In frustration, Ed bashed the pole he was leaning on in half. "SHIT!" he cried out.

"Need help child?" asked a deep voice from behind him.

"Who the hell are you calling a child you- Oh no," Ed couldn't breathe. Behind him was a big man, muscularly built. But that was not why he was afraid. What scared him the most… were the bright pink sparkles.

"Let me help you boy! I know you cannot get the pole back together with your small stature!" he boomed loudly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE COULD GET CRUSHED BY A PLANK OF WOOD?" he cried out. _Back to my old self it seems, for now._ The man just stared. "Never mind, I'll…" Before Ed could even clap, the man had drawn a transmutation circle and mended the wood. "Wow."

"It is a talent I hope to pass down the line of my family!" The man held out his beefy hand to Ed. "I am Alax, son of Lewald, knight of Rohan."

"Edward Elric, military dog of Central." Before the man could speak again, Ed was waving him good-bye and was out the door and up the stone steps.

&&&&Scene Change&&&&

Ed reached the top of the steps and pushed through the doors

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree," said Eowyn emotionally.

"Where's mama?" asked a scared and tiny voice.

"Shh..."

Ed walked out into the main room and stood by a far pillar, watching the scenario unfold. He wasn't entirely up to speed, but he guessed something big was about to happen- possibly a fight.

The Wizard was seated next to the king, with the others at a table, eating. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," said Gandalf. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf leaned forward and put a hand on Théoden's chair. Théoden looked at his hand warily, untrusting. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," said Aragorn. "Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"Any and all soldiers you can get will help you," added Ed. The king stared at the alchemist for a moment before continuing.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us." Aragorn opened his mouth to contradict the king, but Ed was faster.

"If you send a message to them now, they can return and help you," he said. _God damn, think a bit. You're not helpless you moron._

"I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," insisted Theoden.

Gimli took a bite of his bread as he watched the exchange.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," countered Aragorn.

The air in the room became tense, and Eowyn shared her gaze between Aragorn, her uncle and Ed. He watched the proceedings with caution. Things could get bad, quickly.

The king became spiteful towards the man. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

The tension grew thicker, and Ed almost lost the ability to breathe. Gimli took a drink and burped. Ed tried not to laugh as almost everything loosened up.

"Then what is the king's decision?" asked Gandalf.

Silence deafened the observers as the king looked at them all.

"We will go to Helm's Deep. We will hold up there until such times pass. I will protect my people from further death." With that, Theoden left.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf all joined in council and them exited the hall as well. Ed slid down the pillar he was leaning against and sat on the floor. He didn't want to fight- not if the enemy was going to be human. He couldn't bring himself to even attempt killing anyone- except Roy- even as human artillery for the military. This whole thing sucked ass.

Eowyn sat down next to him. "War is a scary prospect for all to comprehend. Especially for one so young."

"I'm 18 (A/N: I know I said 13 in an earlier chapter, but I lied! I need the older age for ideas. FORGIVE ME!). And I'm a soldier of sorts where I come from. I fight when nothing else will. But I'm a pacifist- so it's all a downside for me."

"I am sorry. That must be a terrible position for you to be in."

"It's what I do." Ed stood up and stretched. Sudden frustration came over him. He would have to fight, no matter what. Running away wouldn't stop anything- the enemy would keep coming after them. He reared back and kicked the pillar he had been sitting against.

"Edward!" He looked at her. "Are you not in pain?"

"No. Why, should I be?"

"That pillar is solid stone. It would crush any man's leg, even Alax's- he is the strongest man in Rohan."

"Really. Then I hope my foot is okay." Ed sat down and removed his boot and sock to examine his automail. All the parts seemed to be in the right place, and he could still move it so the nerves were alive. Eowyn stared in wonder at the sight. Ed stopped watching his foot and watched her as she followed his toes and ankle up and down. "It's made of the same stuff as my arm."

"How? What happened?"

"I did something awful- and this is my punishment. I'm paying the price for going against-" Ed stopped abruptly. "I've gotta go. Sorry for distracting you, you must be busy with the leaving." With that, he was gone through the door.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note (and y'all thought this was another chapter)-

People, I am SO sorry for not updating recently, but I've been busy with school and some other problems and haven't been able to sit down and concentrate. I've been reading other people's work and then I got another idea, and my mind was in other places.

FORGIVE ME! PLEASE! I'll try to update ASAP, but I can make no promises. But I can say before 2006 (I don't know why it would take so long), and if not you can trout me (don't ask, please). Or hit me, same thing

Sorry again!

TheAnimeEvnstr


	14. Chapter 13

"I did something awful- and this is my punishment. I'm paying the price for going against-" Ed stopped abruptly. "I've gotta go. Sorry for distracting you, you must be busy with the leaving." With that, he was gone through the door.

Ed wandered the city, occasionally swerving as he walked. He loosely held a half-empty bottle in his left hand and his golden eyes were dulled.

_They really should put a legal drinking age, even in this time,_ he thought vaguely as he made his way into the stables.

Inside, stable hands and villagers were running around and preparing to leave. Ed sat himself in a corner and brought the bottle to his lips. The liquid burned his throat on its way down but he had become numb to it. He was becoming numb to everything. Soon he'd be able to be like that bastard colonel- cold and heartless.

In front of him, Aragorn was carefully talking to a rowdy horse, calming him. Ed wanted to place words but he was too far to hear and the alcohol buzzed through his head, blocking his ears.

"Damn, I love this shit," murmured Ed, drinking more.

The horse calmed down a bit, but was still snorting. Aragorn touched its neck and released one of the ropes. The horse continued to stand still. Eowyn watched him carefully, eyes wondering. Ed felt his mind become fuzzy and he lost time.

He woke up to Eowyn standing in front of him, looking amused but trying to pull of angry.

"Well, it seems you've found the alcohol," she said.

"Ow! Not so loud, damn it!" he said, grabbing the sides of his head.

Eowyn laughed at his unfortunate state, and then reached down to help him up.

"Ah! Go away! Gah!" Ed cried as she more or less picked him up and walked him from the stables.

"You're going to sleep off your drunkenness until we leave," she said sternly, laughter in her voice.

"OWWWW! Damn it! That's bright!" Ed had exited the stable, the sun still up and high in the sky. "Someone needs to turn that down."

"I don't think anyone can. The sun is so far…"

"Not that far. I'm pretty damn close to it," Ed mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…" Ed stumbled away and info the hall, where he made his clumsy way to a pillar. Carefully he sat down and leaned against it, and instantly fell asleep. Eowyn smiled, then sighed and walked away to finish helping the villagers gather their belongings.

"Master Elric, wake up. We are leaving now. Wake, or I shall have to step on you," said a gruff voice.

Ed grunted and groaned. _Great, now the dwarf is trying to make fun of me._ "I'm up, I'm up, keep your pants on." Ed unsteadily stood up and almost collapsed on wobbly legs. He grabbed the pillar.

"What? I don't see how that has to do with my pants being on. And I have made no move to remove them," Gimli reasoned, confused by Ed's comment.

"It's a… saying where I come from. Don't think on it too long, it doesn't mean nothing," mumbled Ed grumpily. His head still hurt and his stomach was rumbling- he wasn't sure if from hunger or the want to throw up (A/N: I really don't know the affects of drinking, so I'm just going by like TV and books and movies- someone tell me, if you want. If not, don't worry and try not to hate it).

"Ah, well, Lady Eowyn is waiting for you out front. We should be on our way," Gimli said, leading the way to the doors. Ed followed, and when he got outside, he squinted through the sun at the scene before him.

The exodus of the people was a sight to see- they had looked like so few when they all were hiding in their homes. Add to that the refugees from the Westfold, and you had more then ten times the population of Resembol. Sighing loudly, Ed made his way slowly down the stone steps.

"Edward!" called a voice. Ed turned to see Eowyn coming towards him, her face smiling in the dreary setting of the city.

"Hey," he calmly responded, raising his hand in a friendly gesture.

"You are looking better- far better then yesterday."

"Well… I wasn't having a good day… week… life," he mumbled to himself.

Eowyn looked concerned at his attitude, but did not comment. "Come, let us leave. It is a long walk to Helm's Deep, and we do not want to get caught too close too late. It is about three day walk."

"Three days in the open? You could be attacked and you would have nowhere to go for protection." Ed watched her in wonder. He wondered about her bravery at the possible loss of her home, the fact that her brother was missing and her uncle was possibly losing his mind. He wished he had had her sense and hadn't messed with nature.

They walked with the crowd of villagers across the plains. The background was astonishing, and Ed couldn't keep his eyes off of it. Rolling arcs of green grass coated the hard ground, with spring flowers dotting the landscape. The sun was low over the snowy mountain peaks, and already the air was warm enough to deplete the thin layer of fog left over from the night before.

"Have you never seen the plains before, Edward?" asked Eowyn gently, pulling him from his revive.

"Hm? Oh, well, I was raised out in an area like this… just not so… open. And the mountains… it's peaceful. I miss it…" Ed fell back into his thoughts. He missed a lot of things- Winry, his mom, his brother most of all. He missed the familiarity of having that large suit of armor always watching his back and keeping him in check. Now… he was alone. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and turned to look at the children running ahead of their parents, playing a game to pass the long and arduous journey.

_Not now. Protect Rohan first. I can't think about Al right now, as much as that kills me… not now._ Ed took a deep breath and turned to look at Eowyn. He smiled.

"What about you? Your family… the only thing I know is you're niece of the king. What about your parents?"

"What of your parents, Edward?" Eowyn shot back, her smile faltering slightly.

"My father left when I was younger, my mother dying a few years after that." Ed was surprised he was so blunt over what had happened.

Eowyn nodded. "My father was killed by Orcs when I was barely ten. My mother died slowly of a broken heart."

"I'm sorry," he responded quietly.

"As am I." There was a pause. "Do you know if your father is still alive?"

Ed stiffened. "I don't give a rats ass about that bastard. Even if he was, he has no right to be referred to as my 'father,'" growled the young alchemist. Eowyn stared in shock and fright. "Edward…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry… excuse me." With that, Ed moved quickly away from Eowyn's side, just as the villagers stopped for the night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ed had wasted as much time as he could, wandering between the villagers and watching the children play. As he got closer, he noticed a tense atmosphere around them, even though they should be carefree and innocent. It was as though they too understood what was happening to their home. Ed pitied them, and wished they hadn't had to deal with this.

He continued walking until he saw Eowyn speaking to Aragorn, a look of awe across her face. He moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Eighty-seven," said Aragorn, a bit embarrassed.

"You are one of the Dúnedain. A descendant of Númenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend," Eowyn said with shock.

Aragorn nodded. "There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago."

They finished speaking and Eowyn left, giving Ed the chance to talk to the –apparently much- older man.

"Eighty-seven, eh? I wouldn't have guessed a day over forty." Aragorn jerked his head and looked at the alchemist, whom had a smirk plastered on his face.

"A gift of my bloodline. I am a Ranger. I-"

"No explanation necessary. We all have our little secrets to keep… some more personal then others." Ed stood, nodded to the man, and walked away to find a place to sleep for the night.

-----! Scene Change!-----

"Edward… I apologize for yesterday. I did not-"

"Water under the bridge, my Lady," said Ed, cutting her off. They were walking again, the trek coming to an end as they reached the small hills and watery ponds in the area of Helm's Deep. He silently watched as two of the king's men rode forward to scout the area over the upcoming ridge.

"Alright," she responded. A small smile crept onto her lips, and she turned away.

"Alright," he agreed, reaching out and running his gloved left hand across her cheek. He could feel her face warm through the cloth as she blushed furiously. He turned her face to his own and leaned in closer, his eyes closing of their own volition. Their lips were about to meet when the moment was shattered.

"What is it? What do you see?" called the king, a sense of urgency in his tone.

"Wargs!" shouted Aragorn. "We are under attack!"

At the alarm, the villagers began to cry out in panic. Ed and Eowyn jerked apart, both turning to the horses behind them, preparing them for the fight.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn called, waving his hands at the people still caught up in the panic of the sudden attack.

"All riders to the head of the column!" shouted Th**é**oden to his men. Ed could hear Gimli struggling with his horse, but was not able to help him at the moment- he was comforting a stricken older woman, and was trying to coax her to keep going to safety, instead of clinging to him.

Théoden rode swiftly up to Eowyn, talking to her as she was mounting her steed. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"

"I can fight!" Her response was shocked and angered at his command.

"No!" he angrily shot back. He took a breath and looked at his niece. "You must do this... for me."

Éowyn held Théoden's gaze for a moment, and then turned to attend to the villagers, leaving her horse to be used by another soldier. Ed froze, unsure if he should help her with the people, or aid Aragorn in fighting the Wargs- whatever those were.

"Edward." Ed turned at his name, and saw Aragorn calling to him from across the plain. "Go with Eowyn. Protect her." With out hesitation, Ed nodded and handed his horse's reins to Alax, who was passing to head to the fight. He ran to Eowyn's side and began to get the people moving.

"Follow me!" shouted the king, leading a charge over the hilltop.

"Make for the lower ground!" shouted Eowyn to her charges. "Stay together!" They began to push the people harder and faster, getting them as far away from the danger. The two began to run at the sides, relaying the message for everyone to help each other make it to their destination. A child tripped, and Ed reached down and picked him up- saving him from being accidentally trampled.

The people raced for their lives towards Helm's Deep- their one salvation.

-----! Scene Change! -----

The Rohan villagers drew closer to Helm's Deep. Cries of relief sounded from through the throng as their refuge was in sight. Ed could not fight the relief that flooded through them, putting down the boy he had been carrying on his back since they separated. Murmurs ran through out the crowd.

"Helm's Deep!"

"At last!"

"There it is!"

"We're safe!"

Ed made his way to the front of the crowd to stand beside Eowyn as they pushed open the doors to the military hold.

Inside, villagers from the Westfold were already beginning to prepare for a siege, and integrated the supplies from Edoras into their work. The two children- Eothain and Freda- caught sight of their mother and ran for her, the embrace powerful, loving, and highly emotional. Turning away from the tender moment, Ed helped Eowyn check the food supplies they had for the entire- or most of- the people of Rohan. There were baskets of bread, potatoes, dried meats and foods of the like- one's that would last a while. To Ed though, it seemed as though there wouldn't be a sufficient amount to sustain all the people staying there- as well as the soldiers who were still coming. It seems Eowyn also saw the problem.

"Where is the rest?"

The old man looked at her, his face falling. "This is all we could save, my lady."

Ed and Eowyn stared for a moment, both wondering to themselves how to make it last for such a number. "Take it to the Caves," Eowyn said. Her voice sounded about to break and Ed reached for her hand.

All of a sudden, Ed and Éowyn heard the voice of Gamling, one of the kings' men. "Make way for the king! Make way for Théoden!"

The two looked at one another, and Eowyn pulled Ed to the main entrance, where the company was returning from the Warg battle.

"Make way for the king!" shouted Gamling once more. Théoden rode up, and then dismounted to help the wounded from their steeds. The pair rushed to meet them.

Eowyn looked about her. "So few. So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe," said Théoden. "We have paid for it with many lives." He pulled the soldier from his saddle with care, handing him off to another before going to the next man. Ed began to arch his neck to search the crowd for his companions. He had left them behind- he never left a man behind. Now he needed to know they were safe.

"My lady..." grumbled a low voice. Both looked down to see Gimli walking up to them, slowly and leaning on his axe.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" asked Eowyn, as afraid of the answer as Ed, though already knowing what he was going to say.

"He fell..." Gimli's voice caught as he reached the final syllable of his half sentence.

Éowyn began to shake and raised her teary eyes to look at Théoden. The latter looked back down, and then walked away, confirming her unasked question. She slowly fell, Ed catching her in his arms; his own eyes swimming in unshed tears.

"_Another gone…"_

----- End of Update -----

Okay, took me long enough, correct? I'm so sorry for that, but I hope this update was up to your standards.

Thanks for all the reviews, and please keep them coming! I enjoy the encouragement. Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Éowyn began to shake and raised her teary eyes to look at Théoden. The latter looked back down, and then walked away, confirming her unasked question. She slowly fell, Ed catching her in his arms; his own eyes swimming in unshed tears.

"_Another gone…"_

Ed worked his way among the people, offering aid to anyone who asked or appeared to need help. Eowyn had gone into the keep and was recovering from her shock. Ed was too, but tried to move past it.

Aragorn, dead? That just couldn't be possible. It had to be a mistake… how could someone Ed trusted be dead? Then again, hadn't his brother been killed? And however said life was fair? It never was, never will be. Just the way it is, he guessed as he carried a basket of fruit into the caves of the fortress.

Ed sighed heavily- we would just have to make the best of the situation and go one day at a time.

_Two Days Later…_

Ed ran as fast as he could, not looking back for fear of falling and getting caught. He would not lose. About to hit the sharp corner, he quickly turned to his right, almost barreling into an older couple walking cautiously through the tunnels.

"Sorry!" he shouted back, making his way from his pursuers. He looked back to make sure that the couple was okay, and in doing so broke one of his own rules, as well as his pace.

"_CRACK"_ The stonewall was a rude awakening to the oblivious alchemist. He hit the ground hard and was busy trying to clear the flashing purple and red spots from his vision when his pursuers caught up.

"TAG!" shouted the 5-year-old child as he and the gaggle of village children behind him giggle and laugh heavily at Ed's situation.

Slowly the alchemist climbs to his feet wearily. "Oh really? You should watch yourselves…………… I recover very…………. QUICKLY!" he shouted, springing into action. The children screamed in giddy fear and ran from the midget adult chasing them as they had before. "Oh no, you aren't getting away from me!"

Running through the people, Ed was barely paying attention to all the murmurs of the crowd around him until he was near the center of the group.

"It's him!"

"He's alive!"

"This cannot be! It's a miracle!"

Ed was roughly pushed aside my Gimli, who was not paying attention to anything around him but his goal location- the main attraction of the frenzy.

"Where is he?" shouted the dwarf roughly. "Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" Ed followed the dwarf, holding his breath at what he knew must be before him, but what was also impossible. "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli hugged Aragorn and had tears in his eyes. "Bless you, laddie!" Ed steadied his breath and was happy at the turn of events- Aragorn was back. That could only mean things would get better.

But the new arrival could not be swayed from his mission. "Gimli, where is the king?" Gimli gestured to the hall. Aragorn squeezed Gimli's shoulder and then made his way into the Deep, Ed at his heels looking for Eowyn- she would be relieved at the turn of events.

Aragorn reached the doors of the hall, and Ed turned to look for Eowyn among the supplies. Legolas was waiting for the Ranger, but Ed did not hear the conversation between them- he had spotted who he was looking for.

Éowyn spotted a bedraggled Aragorn and smiled joyously, her face bright with relief. Ed watched her face change from joy to a distressed happiness. Turning, Ed saw Legolas take Aragorn's hand and give the Ranger something. Ed guessed it was the gift from the female elf at Rivendell before they departed so long ago. Aragorn looked at the necklace and clapped Legolas on the shoulder.

Ed watched as Éowyn's eyes filled with tears. A shooting pain of dejection and jealousy filled him for a moment; he tried to shake it off, but something still remain and then became all to clear to him.

Aragorn and Legolas quickly walked into the king's chambers, and Eowyn turned from the spot they had occupied to continue her duties. Ed came up behind her hunched back.

"When were you going to tell me you loved him?" he asked her as coolly as possible.

Eowyn sharply turned around, her face flaming red with embarrassment. "Edward! I did not know you were there… I'm very busy, I need to get these supplies to…"

"Lovely excuse you have there- though I don't doubt it's true. Again, when were you planning on telling me about your feelings for him?"

She put her head down in shame, and then slowly lifted it a few moments later. "Edward… I'm… sorry."

Without a word, Ed turned from her and walked away. He ignored the children trying to play with him, and the people wanting confirmation of Aragorn's re-appearance. He made his way across the compound and out the gates to sit on the ramp leading to the building.

He felt tears come to his eyes, but he roughly pushed them away. He wouldn't cry over her. She was……… nothing. Merely a distraction to him, a way to get over what he's left behind. He didn't truly care for her… did he? No… at least, he didn't think so.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! When did it all become so confusing?" he growled to himself. Life used to be so simple, considering. He would take battling homunculus over trying to figure out one's feelings any day.

Hearing people speaking, Ed quickly turned and saw Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and King Theoden walking from the gate. He quickly picked himself up and joined the others, ignoring the glances from Gimli and Legolas, though the three- and now Edward- were listening to the king's defense plan.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg," Theoden declared. Ed wondered at why they would fear an attack- who would find them, let alone attack?

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs," Gimli put forward. "These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad."

_Orcs?_ Ed wondered. _Orcs? They're attacking us………it's war all over again._

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," returned the king. "I know how to defend my own keep."

Gimli seemed miffed, and Legolas clapped a preventative a hand on Gimli's shoulder, and then he followed Aragorn and Théoden back into the hold, followed by Ed and Gimli.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," the king described. "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn; we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child," Aragorn countered, begging the man to see his point. The king rounded on the Ranger

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." Theoden turned to leave, but Aragorn made one last effort to save the people.

"Gondor will answer."

"Gondor?" the king sounded incredulous. "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon… – No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." Looking sad, he turned to give the men his orders. "Get the women and children into the caves!"

Aragorn turned away, looking dejected. After a moment, he walked away.

"Aragorn?" Legolas followed closely by the Ranger, as did Gimli and Ed. "Aragorn, where are you going?"

"To help prepare and make sure the women and children are safe in the caves." Legolas attempted to speak, but he was cut off. "We'll place the reserves along the wall," he said, pointing to the overhang over the opening of the hall to the caves that would house the women and children during the battle.

_All the women, hopefully,_ thought Ed, and then reprimanded himself for thinking of Eowyn in such a way once more.

"They can support the archers from above," continued Aragorn.

"Aragorn, you must rest! You're no use to us half alive," pleaded the elf, but without effect.

"My lord!" called a voice from the crowds of people. "Aragorn!"

The men turned, and Ed froze. Eowyn was running towards them, her expression displeased.

"I'm to be sent with the women into the caves," she declared, her distaste apparent in her tone.

"That is an honorable charge," countered Aragorn.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"

"My lady," the Ranger began, "a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?"

"Let me stand at your side," the maiden requested quietly, aware Edward was listening to her every word.

"It is not in my power to command it." With that, the four began to walk away, Ed keeping his eyes from the woman before them.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Her words caused Aragorn to turn back and face her. "They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you… Because they love you!"

The two looked meaningfully at each other, and Ed stood at the side, his heart breaking every millisecond their eyes stayed locked. Finally, Eowyn looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." With that, she walked past Legolas and Gimli, stopping a mere fraction of a second to look apologetically at Ed before she continued to make her way into the caves with the rest of the kingdom's people.

Aragorn smiled a small smirk, then turned and led the way to the armory.

Ed felt like he had been hit by a truck- how could she be careless as to show her feelings for another man in front of him? He had been there for her as long as he had been in Rohan- is she really going to just disregard everything that happened in that short span together? He felt like he couldn't breathe. Looking up, Ed saw they had reached their destination.

In the armory, weapons were being distributed. Aragorn picked up a battered sword, looked at it distastefully, and then and tossed it back.

**"**Farmer, ferries, stable boys." The Ranger seemed downtrodden. "These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli bluntly stated.

"Or too few," scoffed Legolas. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." At his words, the men around them fell silent. "Boe a hyn: neled herain dan caer menig! (And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!)" He shouted at Aragorn.

"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras. (They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.)" Aragorn looked uncertain about the end to the conversation- Ed was just lost in the language, not being able to follow.

"Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer! (Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!)"

Losing his temper, Aragorn breaks the Elvish confidence. "Then I shall die as one them!" With a pause, Aragorn collects himself and walks away. The silence still rang in the room- Ed watched as Legolas attempted to follow. He was stopped by Gimli.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be."

Ed watched as the clangor of metal continued in the background. After a few moments, the three companions collected supplies and went off to prepare for war.

Ed was adjusting the sword at his hip, not bothering with chain mail or a helmet, hoping his alchemy would protect him for the most part. Walking through the other men who were preparing for battle, he heard a young child- no older than Al had been- talking above all din.

"They say that it is hopeless..." His tone was sad, almost in tears, at the prospect of not surviving and dying before he could actually live. Ed knew that fear. A surprise met his ears as another spoke.

"This is a good sword, Haleth, son of Háma," said Aragorn's voice. After a pause that can only be described as a moment between fighters- the elder giving information and the younger absorbing it. "There is always hope."

As Aragorn left the boy, he headed towards Ed. So as not to be spotted, Ed turned around to help another carry a container of supplies into the caves. Once inside, they put down the barrel and Ed looked around. The stalactites and stalagmites glittered from water droplets by candlelight. The women and children ran around here and there, setting up for the siege they were to face.

"Edward?" Ed jumped and looked around.

"Eowyn. Are you ready?" Ed stiffened, but kept his calm. He did not wish to speak to this woman- his time was taken with fighting the Orcs.

"As ready as I can be, trapped in the caves, waiting for life or death." Ed nodded to her, and then began to head out. She grabbed his arm. "Is there any way you can let me fight, Edward?"

"It's not my job to do that. Stay here, and save the people. I have to go- the battlements will be filled soon." With a cool shrug, Ed pulled away and exited the caves just as the doors were being closed. With a final look back, he saw Eowyn fall to her knees and hold her head in her trembling hands. The door closed with a deafening thud.

He quickly made his way to the front gates. Once there, he noticed a well-trained army of what appeared to be Elven warriors in their blue cloaks. A familiar voice spoke to the waiting crowd of men.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir of Lothlorien was speaking to Theoden. Ed came from around the corner, and stood by Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Aragorn walked forward to meet Haldir.

"Mae govannen, Haldir. (Welcome, Haldir)" With a gesture of friendship, e pulled Haldir into a short embrace. Despite being stunned, Haldir patted him back. "You are most welcome!"

Legolas also came forward and grasped his friend's hand. With greeting his companions, Haldir turned to Theoden.

"We are proud to fight alongside men, once more."

Ed was placed along the top battlement of Helm's Deep. Men and Elves flanked him on both sides, as far as the eye could see. A little further down the row, Gimli and Legolas stood as well, awaiting the coming fight. In spite of his anger, Ed could not help but worry for Eowyn's safety under his feet.

The sound of the Orc army coming closer… and closer… and closer. The warriors awaiting the fight stared off into the dark distance, lights coming over the horizon, carried by the Uruk-hai and Orcs. The torches reflected off their new armor, their grunts of impending doom echoed in the night.

Aragorn was walking down the line, checking the men and Elves. He came up to Ed and merely patted his shoulder and asked with his eyes if he was ready. Ed slightly inclined his head, passing on that he knew what he had signed up for and was reading for anything. He'd seen worse. Aragorn accepted this, and walked on down the line.

"Eowyn…" whispered Ed. "Al…" Doom was waiting on his doorstep, and all Ed could think of was others. Quietly, he closed his eyes and lost himself.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," said Legolas from further down the way.

"Let's hope they last the night," grunted the dwarf. Ed had to smile at this- but it was a sick smile plastered on his face. _Don't think about it_, he told himself silently.

The marching and thumping grew louder and louder. Lightning flashed and it began to rain, starting slowly and becoming violent but without wind. An Uruk leader stepped up onto a rock outcrop, while the rest of the Uruk-hai army continued to march to the fortress of Helm's Deep.

Aragorn shouted orders to the Elven archers. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas! (Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!)" There were Orc cries in the distance, growls and grunts so disturbing it was hard for Ed to forget his location.

The Uruk Leader cried out twice, which turned out to be the signal for all the other Uruk-hai to start to roar and thump their spears in a furious manner.

Suddenly, an elderly soldier from Ed's left lost his grip on the bow and released his arrow prematurely, shooting an Uruk-hai in the neck. The Uruk-hai army stopped their roaring and thumping.

"Dartho! (Hold!)" called Aragorn, unknowing who shot the fatal arrow.

With a hollow groan, the Uruk that was shot collapsed to the ground. The other Uruk-hai bore their teeth and roared in anger. With a cry, the Uruk leader pushed his weapon in the air and the Uruk-hai army started charging.

Ed looked expectantly at the upcoming battle. "So it begins."


End file.
